Rebirth
by FireAngel312
Summary: 75 years after Eragon Shadeslayer left Alegaësia, something has returned, something that Eragon thought he would never see again. Tynan, student of Eragon and Rider to Lephisto, is pushed out into Alegaësia to discover what it is. (OC story)
1. Argetdras

Author's Note: This storyline takes place 75 years after Eragon leaves Alegaësia and goes into the East. It follows one of Eragon's students, Tynan Madocson, and his silver dragon, Lephisto.

The doe trailed slowly through the tall grass, picking her way through. Her mouth working on the mouthful of grass it is devouring. The slight stir of the breeze causes her to freeze, but resumes her meal thinking it safe. Another shift in the breeze made the doe freeze again, this time she did not move again for some time. A roar filled the air and something heavy drops from the sky, a silver streak wraps its talons around its prey and pulls it off the ground. The doe thrashes madly, trying to break free, but the silver dragon snaps her neck.

All this was being viewed by a human boy miles away, trying to focus both on his teacher, Eragon, and on his training. The tails that surrounded Eragon were famous, the slaying of the shade Durza, more importantly, killing the tyrant Galbatorix. Then there was the finding of the dragon eggs and his journey east of the land known as Alegaësia. He was a figure known from far and wide, yet instead of accepting glory; he decided to dwell away in the city he created, Argetdras.

The boy, Tynan, was his student. He had been lucky enough to have been chosen by a dragon at a young age. He had been about four, very young, when the courier came to their town, Furnost. To him at the time it was nothing exciting, as he had no clue as to what was happening. The courier, an elf from Ellesmèra, stayed in the town for several days, leaving what appeared to be a silver stone with a different house each day. On the ninth day it was left with him. Tynan didn't find it all fascinating; after all, to a child a stone was common, no matter the size. And it was a strange size; it was about the size of a cow's head. It was very smooth and nearly all silver, except for the white veins that shot across its surface.

The next day, the courier came back; he looked as if he had been expecting something to happen. When he was about to leave with it, the stone trembled slightly, as if something inside awoke. Tynan found himself traveling thousands of miles from his home. He had been told, by the elf and his parents, that he was being taken to be trained. For what, he had no clue. Until three days into his journey, the stone, or egg as he found out, hatched presenting him with a silver dragonet. He was had been very surprised, but also interested. As a child, he had heard the tails of dragons, but none of the Dragon Riders ever visited the town. He came to call the male dragon Lephisto. Tynan and Lephisto rarely parted from that point on, and though Lephisto grew faster than him, they never grew bored of one another.

"Tynan," Eragon's sharp, but kind voice made him look up.

"Aye, Ebrithil," said the sixteen year old.

"You seem distracted," Eragon said looking at him calmly. Eragon, as many people said, had hardly aged since the day he left the land of Alegaësia. Though, he argued that he looked more like twenty five than eighteen years of age he had been. The blessing he received from the Agaetí Blödhren had deceived most students when they first arrived believing him to be an elf.

"It's just Lephisto, it's difficult to pay attention to two things at once," Tynan told his elder. A small smile spread across his mentor's face, understanding what the young man was talking about.

"Aye, it is, but it is a useful skill," he looked out among some of the other students, nearly eight others, who were all paying attention to Eragon. "One that Saphira and I have used on various occasions."

_Do not fret young one, it will come someday_, Saphira's voice echoed through his head. He blushed, but by looking around he could see no one else had heard. Most student's had already become fair at the skill, unlike Tynan who struggled with it. There were others who struggled to, but he was the farthest behind. He saw Eragon glance at him, he had likely heard Saphira. Instead of dwelling on it, Eragon continued their lesson. They were talking about the ancient language, most specifically on the correct usage.

"When I was young and still new to the ancient language, I made a mistake that I will never forget," he said looking them all over carefully. "The first time I had ever gone to the dwarven city Farthen Dûr, an old woman approached me and asked me to bless a child, the child's parents had died and the old woman wished her to be safe if she were to die as well. I did what I thought might be right and blessed her; however, later I learned that I had cursed the child. My master, Oromis, told me my mistake and I will not lie, I was devastated. He told me that I might have a chance to fix my mistake, I promised myself I would try. When I next saw the child, she was nearer to seven than a year old. She was speaking as if she had seen the world, and in a way she had. My curse caused her to feel the pain of all those around her and it made her want to help them. I did try to help her, but I only managed to take part of the curse away, she no longer needed to run to those in pain or who were about to befall it. Other than that she still felt all of their pain. I may not have been able to stop my mistake, but I can stop it from happening with you."

Tynan mentally sighed; he knew it was significant to the lesson, but he had heard the story so many times, he could have told the story to the others and vice versa. He felt a trickle of amusement from Lephisto who was busy gorging himself full on venison. Tynan in turned mentally berated the dragon's mind, but quickly refocused his attention on the lesson. It lasted for another hour; Eragon drilled it into their minds to think before using the ancient language, which was unnecessary as that had already been imprinted in their minds from their first days of using it.

"It is better to be cautious then fast, a quick decision may save you, but it also can be your undoing," Eragon said all staring at them hard for a couple of moments. "Now go, do what you will."

Everyone rushed for the door, intent on leaving their classroom, a beautiful arched ceiling with carvings telling different stories of the past. Tynan was the last to leave and blinked as he stepped out into the sunlight. He was the complete opposite in appearance to Lephisto, besides the fact that he was human and Lephisto was a dragon. He had black eyes as well as hair, his face, with the help of his bondage with Lephisto, was angular and his ears had started coming to dull points. His eyebrows gave him the appearance of a predator. His hands were nimble, another change from his bondage, but still more human looking than elf. He was also a tall youth. He wore grey robes, which he was going to discard as soon as he got back to his quarters and replace them for a set of trousers and a cotton shirt. On his right palm, embedded into his skin, was the silver gedwëy ignasia.

He stepped out into an open corridor, the sunlight spiraling through. The location gave him an excellent view of Argetdras. It wasn't really a city, or at least, not yet, it was a cluster of large buildings and streets copied somewhat from the ruined city of Doru Araeba on Vroengard. For the last seventy five years it had been become home to that of thirty one Dragon Riders, only elven of them had completed the first stage of their training. Eragon said that there was really no end in learning about being a Dragon Rider, but they viewed it as stage as most had left Argetdras for Alegaësia to return the presence of Riders to the land.

In the past several years, travelers from all the different races had started to travel there. They believed that Argetdras was a beginning to a better life. Some had even expanded farther east, but they were rarely heard from and many thought they must have died in their travels. There were a total of four hundred residences living in Argetdras, and more came in every year. Tynan was truly grateful for those who resided there, it felt better to have more than just the twenty Riders to converse with.

He swiftly retreated from the building that held their classroom, its true name being the Hall of Truth. It took only a couple of minutes to pass through the corridor and take a flight of stairs down to the streets which were usually jammed full of people despite the low residency. Argetdras was like any other city, full of stales selling various goods; few buildings had been constructed for stores as of yet, so it was the way they sold their products.

The dwarfs usually were selling tools or weapons, mostly for fashion as there was no real need for a sword inside of Argetdras. Humans were selling products from farming or herding. Both races made excellent clothing. There were few elves in Argetdras and those that were there were there because of the Riders; whether they were a Rider or just a courier. Only one or two appeared on a regular basis in the market area. The streets were wide enough to allow a relatively large dragon to pass through without disrupting the sales. Though, they were yet to return from their training with Saphira, so Tynan decided to take his time and look over some of the stalls.

He liked the clothes the dwarfs fashioned; it was simple and comfortable and so he looked over Vonvar's stall. Vonvar was a dwarf that Tynan had made friends with the day the dwarf had arrived, he had got in an argument with a human about space for his stall and it looked to turn nasty before he stepped in; at the time he had been only thirteen. It had been the first time he had attempted any kind of duty a Rider would carry out, but in the end it was resolved. Tynan found him amusing at times and quite merry, though, at times he wasn't one you would want to rely on for the truth.

"Tynan, it's been a week! I thought you had forgotten me," said Vonvar as he saw the Rider approaching.

"I can't forget you, it's hardly easy to forget you when you're stirring up trouble every other day," Tynan said, his voice was slightly higher than the dwarf's deep one.

"I can't help it with all these knurlagn around, no offense," Vonvar added the last part quickly. "But it wasn't me who started it this time; Archer decided to—"He was interrupted by Tynan, who silenced him with a hand.

"I don't need to know, but I implore you to be more careful. You're not exactly a favorite, even among your own," he said as he took a close look at some rather nice looking leather bracers. Vonvar just shouldered the remark and jumped to show him some of his newer wears. A half hour later, Tynan left with the leather bracers and a brand new pair of boots. He also stopped off at a stall selling produce and bought some of the fruit they were selling. Fruit was something rare as only few orchards had been set up and it took sometime to grow the trees, though there were enough vegetables to go around. It was a bit pricey, but Tynan was supplied with a small amount of money for each month, so he could afford it. When he was done there, he shouldered his way through the crowd and headed in the direction of the Rider's personal quarters.

The Rider's personal quarters were a good deal away from the market area. They were built so that the dragon would have a place to rest and be close to their riders. They appeared rather large, but that was just because of the area in the buildings where the dragons could sleep. This was another idea that Eragon had brought over from Doru Araeba. It was quitter here because few people ever traveled in this direction unless they sought an audience with a Rider. Those who did were usually good friends with one of them, though; those were fewer than the ones that sought council with them.

He moved down the small walkway between the buildings, the walkway nearly as large as the streets in the market place. The sun was setting rapidly and Tynan hurried, he loved to watch the phenomenon that happened when the sun was no more than a sliver on the horizon. He turned to one of the stone buildings, the one he liked to call home. All Riders were suspected to take care of themselves, except for the younger ones, but Tynan had been the last to arrive at Argetdras, there had been no new Rider for the last twelve years.

He sighed as he stored the fruit in a bowl and left it on the table. He went to his bedroom and stripped from his robes, which he hated royally, but wore them on the insistents of Eragon. He threw on a pair of trousers and a cotton shirt, both of which were a darker color, giving him further appearance of a predator. He kicked off his boots for he had no plans of leaving for the rest of the day. As soon as that was finished he rushed to the top of his home where the flat stone roofed gave him a good look out. He watched as the sun sank lower in the sky.

He had brought along a clay tablet. Eragon had told of a way to imprint an image of whatever the observer was looking at. Eragon had showed him an image of an elvish woman; it was very elegant and very bright despite the dark colors. Eragon told him he had created it on the journey east. When Tynan asked who the elf was, his mentor had only given a small, sad smile; Tynan never pushed the subject further. He did however; push him to tell him how to create the images and Eragon had readily shared with him. Now, Tynan waited, it was his first attempt at it and was hoping he would catch the scene right.

What Tynan was waiting for came just as the sun was to more than a thin rounded strip on the horizon. His eyes were filled with a brilliant flash and when he looked out upon a city, he was gripped by a silent awe. The city was glowing a brilliant silver; this was how Argetdras had received its name. The glow came from the buildings, some strange mineral embedded into the stone used to create the city. No matter how many times Tynan saw it; it still stole his breath away. He was so wrapped up in it that he had almost forgotten what he had wanted to do. He focused his mind on the scene, which wasn't hard and held it.

"Atra sem er eka sjon unin iet hugrs auga waíse nýr í du grund abr thornessa skíð," he said, a slight drain of energy was immediately evident. The image before him slowly attached itself to the stone slate. The buildings and land around it took on a look similar to the one before him only with a better glow of the sunset. The image, as Tynan remembered Eragon saying, would take on the mood of how the scene affected you. It was strangely better than what he had seen every night for the last twelve years. A movement to the right caught his attention.

It was the dragons they were flying back in, but the one that caught his attention was the one that's scales matched the sight of the glowing city. It was then that the sun finally faded under the horizon and the phenomenon ended. When Tynan looked down he saw a brilliant image, it was a captured and re-mastered scene of the moments before. In the corner a signal silver dragon was plastered against the orange sky, glowing as brightly as the city. That same dragon came swooping down seconds later.

Lephisto, a silver dragon, was large enough to carry four people by back with little troubles, he had ivory spikes down his spine and his talons as sharp as the spikes on his back.

_Little one_, Lephisto said as he nuzzled Tynan, who hugged the dragon's snout with a light smile.

_So, did you get enough to eat_, Tynan asked. Lephisto snorted and slightly shock his head.

_What do you think?_

_I guess the question needn't have asked_, Tynan said, his smile growing a little bit.

_What's this_, Lephisto lifted a single claw and pointed at the fairth in Tynan's hand.

_Do you like it? Eragon told about this spell that if you focus on an image it will recreate it. It's called a fairth, here_; he held the clay tablet a little bit closer to Lephisto, who inspected it with a large, silver eye.

_It is small; it is hard to see correctly_, Lephisto huffed. Tynan looked at it, examining closer.

_Maybe I'll make one big enough for you._

_Whatever you wish, little one, _Lephisto looked out into the darkening sky. _I wish we could go for a short flight._

Tynan stood up and leaned on the side of his dragon, _I told, you we can go tomorrow. Besides, Seiriol promised she'd come with us if I spar with her first. You and Cirok can rest at the stream well me and Seiriol hunt._

Lephisto perked up a little bit at this bit of information. Seiriol was the last Rider before him to arrive in Argetdras. She was one of the few elves that actually lived there. Her drgaon, Cirok, and Lephisto had become close friends, mostly because Seiriol and Tynan had become friends. They had met shortly after he had arrived, by this point it had been months of travel and he was now five rather than four. She, at the time, was nearly twenty and still had the body of a child, and more importantly still acted like one. That had changed over the years; they had both grown up and faced the hardship of training to become a full-fledged Dragon Rider.

As the sun dropped, Tynan retired into their home. They entered through an opening in the back of the building, it was slightly large, just in case of larger dragons and it had a sliding wooden door for the various weathers. There was a bed for him to sleep in, but normally he slept next to Lephisto. He curled up on the crook of Lephisto's front foreleg, Lephisto draped his wing over him and Tynan listened to his dragon's deep, rolling breathing. He fell asleep to the sound.

He was woken up by the Lephisto, who repeatedly nudged him until he got up and went the take a bath. The bath was similar to the ones in Ellesméra, or so he was told. The room itself was the bath in a whole, under the floor the water was heated a rose up as steam. He quickly washed and shaved what little hair he had on his face. He dressed in similar clothes to the ones he had been wearing before his bath, dark and grayish in color. He slipped on the leather bands he had bought the previse day from Vonvar.

He went to a chest at the end of the unused bed and unlatched it, pushing the lid open. He drew out a sword; it was elegantly made, thin and bright. It was decorated with swirls and script from the Ancient Language. It was like Eragon's sword, Brisingr, a true Rider's sword, but it was the best that the elves had to offer, brought right from Ellesméra. His sword was named Harmr, or Sorrow in the common tongue.

_Hurry Tynan_, Lephisto pushed a stream of the feeling of urgency through their connection.

_Hold your talons, let me check the saddle_, Tynan examined the straps of the light saddle until he was sure he would not be thrown of in flight. He straddled Lephisto's back and Lephisto pushed out of the opening in the back of the building. As they soared through the air, the full lay out of Argetdras could be seen, as well as the landscape.

Argetdras faced west and rested on top of a cliff, the cliff rose far above a large lake, which had been deemed with the title of Red Lake, or Raudhr Vatn, due to the red hue it adorned when the sun rose and set. To the side that did not face the lake, a vast forest spread for several miles before it died and the land became a never ending sea of grass. On the very top of the cliff was a grand hall Skáliabr Braburthr, it was where the dragon eggs were stored. The private quarters were the closest to the forest and the rest of the city lay in between the two locations.

The spot they were flying to was a little off the side of Raudhr Vatn, it was a cleared area which was mostly dirt except for the clumps of grass and weeds from usage, it's were all the Rider's practiced their sparing. Tynan could see several Riders were already there, hacking away at each other. Their dragons, if they were not off flying or hunting, were lazily watching from the sidelines. He looked out to see if he could see the golden scales of Cirok, but Seiriol appeared not to be there yet.

Lephisto landed on the far side where there were fewer Riders, Tynan counted at least seven other's in the area. He jumped off Lephisto's back, landing as gently as any human could with inhuman skills. As he walked into the circular sparing field, he strapped his sword to his belt. He drew it, about to practice on his own until Seiriol arrived, but then he spotted a friendly face.

"Doldi!" the dwarf looked up from his fiddling with his war hammer. Doldi was the first and the only dwarf Rider to be in existence. He was nearly five times Tynan's age. As he had been accustomed to a life under and on the ground, he had not been exactly grateful for the time in the air. However, with the last thirty seven years with the experience he found it bearable. He was one of the eleven who had finished their first stage of training; he had decided to stay in case something was to happen. His hair was a dark red and his beard was split into several different braids. He wore simple cloths like Tynan, but had leather pads on.

"Ah, Tynan you're here earlier than normal," the dwarf approached him.

"I told Lephisto that we would go flying after I spar with Seiriol, who hasn't seemed to have appeared yet," Tynan smirked.

"She always slower than the rest, but since you're waiting, why you don't spare with me," Doldi offered. Tynan glanced at his war hammer.

"I think it will be interesting, I've never battled with someone using another weapon other than a sword."

"Then it will be an educational experience for you," Doldi gave his own smirk, backing away and he drew his hammer. The both put on the customary blade guard spell. Tynan accepted a comfortable stance and focused his mind on his opponents. It was defensive, Doldi expected him to strike first. He took the invitation and leapt at the dwarf.

He was surprisingly fast for someone who was smaller than him, but had a heavier weight. He dodged the lunge and tried to knock Tynan's sword hand with his weapon. But he foresaw this and blocked the blow. They circled each other, both looking for a hole in the others defenses. Tynan spotted one and lunged and knocked the flat of his blade against the dwarfs elbow, none to gently. Doldi's arm jerked up and he stumbled back. Tynan had his sword point under Doldi's chin before he could recover from the blow.

"That wasn't much of a fight," Tynan frowned at the dwarf.

"Wow; that was fast. I see what Eragon has been talking about," Doldi said with a cheerful tone. Tynan blushed with self-pride. When Tynan had first picked up a blade, he knew no more than a farmer did on reading; he had enough to get by. However, it wasn't long before he was matching Seiriol, who was the best swordsman, or swordswoman more respectfully, among the Riders still at Argetdras. But as Seiriol was an elf, it hardly counted as she had superior strength and agility from racial heredity. Eragon had said he was the finest swordsman he had ever seen at his age. Tynan always shot down the compliment, but it made him feel better in the places he lacked certain abilities.

"It's nothing really. Seiriol is still better than me, half the time I end up with a sword at my neck," Tynan shrugged lowering his sword and letting it hang loosely at his side.

"What about the other half?"

"You know that, it's usually a draw, with the occasional one where I'm victorious," Tynan told the knurlan.

"I think you give yourself less credit then you deserve. Not many knurlagn can say they've crossed blades with a vanyali and claimed they've come to a draw, much less to actually beat one in combat," Doldi said expressively.

"And you give me too much credit. Seiriol is still young as an elf and is still learning, my victories are—"He was cut off by the sound of air being pushed down by leathered wings. Tynan swung around to see the golden underside of Cirok falling out of the sky and landing next to Lephisto. On his back was an elvish woman, though she was still a child by elvish standards.

Seiriol was a tall thin figure. Her face was far more angular than Tynan's, her face was angelic. Her eyes were a golden brown, her hair was dark brown. Peeking out from within the strands of hair was pointed ears. She wore trousers and a shirt, the leather belt around her waist was adorned with a simple leather sheath, a swords handle was protruding from it. Her sword was called Ván, or hope.

"I hope you didn't waste any of you energy fighting with Doldi," she said as she approached the two males.

"Don't worry, there wasn't much of a competition between us," Doldi gruffly said as he moved out of the way, not wanting to get in their way.

"So, are you ready," Tynan asked as he took stance once more. Seiriol answered by setting here sword in a ready position. She only stopped for a moment to put a guard her blade.

As before, with Doldi, Tynan took his time to study his opponent. Seiriol had taken an offensive position, but it was placed as defensive. She was using it to through him off; when he would attack, she would use it to her advantage and slip past his defenses. He could just make out her eyes flickering, watching every muscle in his body to anticipate his first movement. The stood for minutes, eyes never moving from one another. In the end, Tynan took the first move.

He jolted toward Seiriol, who immediately did as he had anticipated. She lunged forward and just as he reached her, she sidestepped, and swung her blade to meet his back. However, at the last moment Tynan kicked off the ground and flipped backwards, flying over her sword. He landed and automatically slashed at her side, but she blocked the swing as she turned around to meet him. She moved faster than he did, but he could tell by her movement what she was about to do, nearly every single time.

They fell into heavier fighting, swords meeting every few seconds. They danced around the training area, making some of the others move in order to avoid getting hit. It always lasted for at least an hour or two, Tynan had to train to be able to stay in combat that long, but Seiriol, being an elf, had little more than to tire him out. And that's what she did every time.

Tynan rammed into her, trying to unbalance Seiriol, she only jumped back, which sent him rolling. He sprang to his feet and then ducked as a flash of silver came at his head, Ván missed him by inches. He blocked another swing and he found a quick opening to start an offensive. He started swinging faster, pushing as much strength as he could in each blow. As he watched the swords meet in the air time after time, he could see a small hint of frustration in her eyes. She was losing the battle, and she knew it.

He feinted towards the left, Seiriol followed this movement. As the space was closing between them, Tynan threw his sword to his other hand and sidestepped her, like she had done to him. However, unlike him, she had not been ready for it. Harmr came to a stop just below her chin. His arm was fully outstretched from his side and there body and their bodies were aligned.

"Well, it looks like you beat me this time, Tynan," Seiriol said calmly. She didn't show, but he had a feeling she was raging inside. As it was widely known, elves very rarely got beaten especially by a human. However, Tynan had taken a few victories over Seiriol, who thought it was a hideous disgrace that she was beaten by him.

"Aye, it looks as if I have," he replied just as calmly, only he was wearing a grin.

Author's Note: So that is the first chapter, I hope you liked it and it will get more interesting later on. For clarification, some of the words I used, such as: Ván and Harmr are Old Norse, which the Ancient Language is partially compromised of. A few others, like a few in the spell for a fairth are also Old Norse, though most were ones used in the books. Rate and Comment.

Argetdras - Silver City.

Skáliabr Braburthr - Hall of Rebirth.

Atra sem er eka sjon unin iet hugrs auga waíse nýr í du grund abr thornessa skíð - Let that which I see in my mind's eye be replicated on the surface of this tablet.


	2. New and Old

Author's Notes: As I continue this there are things I must explain. First, my updates might take a while to come because of some of my other fanfictions. Two, as the Ancient Language is incomplete, I will improvise with Old Norse, or possibly Gaelic, as this two languages make up a lot of it. Three, I always aim to have 5,000 words per chapter; sometimes it comes out more, sometimes less. I'd also like to add, just its known, I'm not exactly certain on how old Eragon was when he left, my best guess was somewhere between 18 and 20. I know where the story line will take me, but not what is in between, so quite a bit of the side stuff is made up as I write.

_Should we bring are bows?,_ Tynan asked as he cast his thoughts out towards Seiriol, who was riding on Cirok alongside Lephisto. They had left the training area after a couple more rounds at each other, Seiriol won the rest. He had offered Doldi to come along with them, but he said he needed wanted to spend some time with Kasmira, his brown dragon. So they had left him and were on their way to the Rider's quarters. She cast a glance in his direction before answering.

_I suppose we should practice, but it will be all for not and the meat will get wasted_, her voice echoing in his head. Neither of them ate meat, for Seiriol it was custom, Tynan had had to get used to it. It didn't really bother him that much, it had been so long since he had a strip of eat that he found he no longer cared for it, though Lephisto nor Cirok could say the same.

_Lephisto and Cirok wouldn't let all that eat got to waste. Would you?, _the last bit aimed at the two serpents. Both of them hummed, in different pitches, with their answer. _See_, he said to Seiriol. With his unnaturally attuned eyes, he could see Seiriol grinning. He started grinning as well.

They flew over Argetdras as they made their way to the Rider's personal quarters. From below, small figures could be seen looking up at them, pointing and shouting. This was out of fascination, rather than excitement. As the city had been built to house Rider's and their dragons, they were accustomed, by now, of the frequent pass byes, except for newcomers who were always running out to see the large creatures.

Lephisto landed on top of their home and Tynan went indoors. He would have usually stored his weapon away, but as they were flying some distance from the city, he wanted to be prepared for anything. He took a cloth sack and shoved some fruit from the bowl on the counter in it. Then, he moved to the wall of his room and retrieved his bow from the wall.

It was elegantly made; Eragon had said that an elf had made it over a number of years. He had no clue where it had come from, but Eragon had offered it to him after he realized Tynan's skills in bowman-ship, as well as swordsman. It was dark wood and a little over half his height. It had vines carved into it, with carved leaves sprouting from them. It was one of the few amazing things he owned and he treasured it. On his way out he grabbed a quiver of arrows.

They set of once Seiriol returned with her own bow. They flew south, there was a stream deeper in the forested area where they liked to camp when they went hunting. It was an hour flight and all four enjoyed their time, they started a riddle game, which amused Lephisto and Cirok greatly. When the stream came into view, Lephisto descended and landed on the far side, Cirok was right behind him.

Tynan leapt from Lephisto's back, landing near to the stream. Seiriol joined him seconds after.

_You two stay here, we'll be back we some meat for you, then we can practice some air formations_, Seiriol told the two dragons, a pair of silver eyes and a pair of gold eye's blinked in response.

"Let's go," Tynan said and they left the stream behind, heading left. They traveled for a bit looking for any sign of dear track. It was nearly an hour before the aught onto a bucks trail. They talked very little in this time, only enough to direct one another's attention to the change in the animal's path. This let Tynan's mind left to wander, mostly on how he wanted to approach Seiriol.

He had come to notice Seiriol for the woman she was and his feelings had changed. In a way of increasing his chance to spill his guts, he had suggested they go hunting, which they had already been doing, just not as frequent. Of course, he wasn't exactly the strongest with his feelings and always fell short of telling her about them. As far as he could tell, she had not noticed any change in him, which he was thankful for, but also slightly disappointed.

He watched her from the corner of his eye as they silently crept forward. What he wanted was to just come outright with it, but he knew that was not the right approach. She had grown up with the elves, which weren't as subtle as humans. At this point he decided he would wait, if time allowed it, it would come out.

The forest started to become less dense and soon broke out into a small grassy plain. There, before them stood the buck, his antlers spreading wide above his head. Seiriol gestured for him to take his shot. He moved forward a little bit, moving into the grass. He crouched down and selected an arrow and notched it. He breathed in slowly eyeing his target. His fingers started to loosen the string, but as it left his fingers, he aimed upwards as something large fell out of the sky. The arrow missed the dragon by yards.

A large, white dragon picked the buck clear off its feet and swallowed it whole, like a dog eating an infant mouse. The dragon was larger than any he had ever seen, at least five times the size of Lephisto, who was already pretty large. It had pure white eyes except for its black pupils. It took no sudden interest in them. Instead it sat down on its haunches and started licking its chops. After a few seconds, it did finally take notice in him.

A sudden driving force struck his mind; destroying the mental barrier he had thrown up the instant he had seen the white dragon. It went through his mind as though it was pages in a book, a rather short book. It took less than a minute to fully excavate his memories. It finally withdrew, but still attached itself to his mind. _So you're a Dragon Rider_, It said, or he, as it was a masculine voice.

_Yes_, Tynan said very slowly and cautiously.

_And what are you doing out east? I thought they lived in the land of Alegaësia, where dwarves live in their mountains and elves in their woods_, it looked curiously at him. Tynan wasn't exactly sure if the dragon had sensed Seiriol left, and silently hoped she would stay where she was.

Eragon had found wild dragons when he came east and he had soon come to the same compromise that the first Eragon had come up with. Some had readily agreed, somewhere reluctant, and some didn't really care. That was, of course, after many months of persuading and showing of the connection between a Rider and their dragon. Tynan had never come into immediate contact with a dragon; he had felt their presence from miles off, but nothing more extreme.

_I am sure you already know the answer as you just ravaged my mind_, Tynan said, though it wasn't as coldly as he had tried to make it. He was finding the dragon quite interesting. _Do you go by a name or are you one of the nameless ferals?_

_Aye, I have a name, but I don't feel entirely inclined to share it, _the dragon said. He was inspecting Tynan closely with a white eye. _She doesn't need to hide, I am more harmless than that buck I just devoured._

Tynan realized he was talking about Seiriol, who, by what he could tell with his mind, was still standing at the edge of the trees, watching the whole precedings. Tynan physically and mentally motioned for her to come forward. She came, just as cautiously as he had spoken when the dragon had asked his first question. When she was level with Tynan, she looked straight up into the dragon's eyes and held them.

Tynan could tell that he was talking to her. Her face had the same quirks when she was speaking with Cirok. Then, he must have started searching her mind as he had done his because Seiriol had become ridged, her breathing slowed and she stopped blinking. Then she was released and she took large breaths, blinking several times to make sure she could.

_Yes, you both have the training of Dragon Rider's, but who is this Eragon_, the dragon peered at them both. Seiriol glanced at Tynan, who spoke the answer.

_He was the last Rider until he found a vault of hidden eggs, the last 75 years he's been training a new generation of Rider's_, Tynan explained. The dragon questioned further and Tynan ended up explaining the story of Eragon Shadeslayer.

He told the dragon that 75 years ago a tyrant king, who had been ruling for the last hundred years, had the last three eggs known. He lost one when Morzan's, a member of a group known as the Forsworn, castle was raided. The egg was found in the possession of an elf by a Shade, but she transported it before it could be taken. A farm boy by the name of Eragon found it and the egg hatched for him. The dragon was blue and he named it Saphira.

Tynan then briefly explained what had transpired. From Eragon's travel from a town called Carvahall with a mysterious storyteller named Brom, to the battle that took place in Farthen Dûr. Eragon's travel to Du Weldenvarden and back to the country of Surda to fight the Tyrant king's army. He told of how the dwarves adopted him and how his dragon restored the giant sapphire that was broken in battle. How he returned to Du Weldenvarden to find a weapon and returned with a newly made Rider's sword. How he helped kill another Shade.

When it came to explaining the end of the war, Tynan slowed down explaining about the death of several people. The death of Oromis; Eragon's own master. The death of Islanzadí, queen of the elves. And most importantly, the death of Galbatorix, the Tyrant King. He also tried to explain as much as he could about the finding of the eggs, but he could not say much as only Eragon knew the full story.

Through the whole thing the white dragon listened intently stopping him to ask a question here and there. When Tynan finished silence fell over the party. No one spoke or moved, the white dragon looked as if he was considering something. Tynan could only wonder what. As he thought this, he heard two pair of large wings flapping in their direction, he looked up to see Lephisto and Cirok making a mad flight towards them.

Tynan's silver dragon landed protectively in front of him and roared at the white dragon, diminishing the Lephisto' size considerably. Cirok nearly landed on top pf his Rider and growled his protectiveness. The white dragon only blinked in response. Tynan didn't recall ever stretching his mind out for Lephisto nor did he think Seiriol tried either. _So who could have warned them?_

It was then, he realized, that the white dragon was laughing; it was deep from the chest almost like a cough. He was staring at the four of them with amusement. Cirok and Lephisto looked confused. He realized it must have been the white dragon, though, the purpose was unknown.

_I'm sorry, but the young always seem to be ready for a fight_, the white dragon choked. _Ah, but that is enough of that. I want you to take me to this Eragon and his dragon Saphira._

Tynan found that he was confused, _Why?_

_Because I find him interesting. It has been a while since I've been so far east, but my search brought me out this direction and perhaps my meeting your master can help me._

_What are you searching for?, _the words slipped before he could get a hold on himself. Tynan watched the old dragon, but it was harder to read a dragon's face than a human or an elf.

_I'm searching for someone_, was the only thing he said about that.

Tynan looked over at Seiriol, who was trying her best to scramble out from under Cirok, but he was to close for her to get her body out from under him. He cast his thoughts towards her, _What do you think?_

_I'm not sure, he doesn't seem to be dangerous, but then again, I've never been the best judge_, that was nearly priceless coming from her as she probably was one of the best at judging people.

_Well I don't like him_, Lephisto added in to the conversation, eyeing the white dragon.

_That's only because you thought I was endanger, but I'm not_, Tynan said amused. Lephisto rolled out a low growl. _How about you Cirok, what do you think of him?_

The gold dragon took his time to answer. Finally, _I think we can go as much as to trust that he won't harm us immediately, but we must be cautious._

_Then I think it's decided, _Tynan said, he aimed his next words to the white dragon_. We'll take you, but first what is your name?_

The white dragon answered without any hesitation, _You may call me Dib._

* * *

_Farewell, Eragon Shadeslayer._

The words still made his heart ache, even after the last 75 years. There had not been a day that he did not think back to those last minutes of farewell. The memory would stay like a spirit to a human, haunting his very soul.

Eragon sat in his personal quarters, in a chair in front of a small fire. Above the fireplace Brisingr hung on the wall. His home was compromised of a few rooms in Skáliabr Braburthr, the Hall of Rebirth. He had fallen asleep and the same dream he had for the last 75 years had woken him. _So long_, he told himself, _And longer even yet_. _So many people gone that I knew._

The years had been good to him, he had hardly changed. He still bore resemblance to the farm boy who had found a dragon egg in the forests of the Spine. Inside though, that was a different matter. He had grown wiser than that young farm boy, far wiser then he could ever have dreamed. Now it seemed like a curse rather than a blessing. Despite the years having no effect on him, the world that he had once lived in and protected, had changed majorly.

He had no contact with any of his family. Roran and Katrina had died quite some time ago, Ismira had as well, not before leaving her own son and three daughters behind. That had hit Eragon hard as he could not leave for any of their funerals. He had had the fortune of keeping in close contact with them, though, and despite his absence, he and his niece had grown close together. The last time he had spoken with Roran was when he was on his death bed; a mirror was their only connection.

Roran had rebuilt Carvahall and it was grander than it had been before the events that took them far from their home. Roran had made Eragon promise that he would not dwell on his death, but live knowing that his brother had made more of himself then either of them had ever dreamed. Katrina followed soon after Roran had; she also made Eragon promise not to dwell on her passing. It was hard to keep either promises, but he did as they asked.

Nasuada went to make a fine ruler, though she did have her enemies. Many of the magicians had disagreed with her decision to have them watched. She had struggled with the subject for many years. When she died many suspected she had been assassinated, but Eragon knew she had died of her health as she had contacted him privately the night before she was found dead.

She had contacted him to make sure she would be followed up by a ruler that could match her performance. She had asked Eragon again if he believed in gods, like he had done the day he had told her he planned to leave. He knew that the fear of death ailed many mortals, so he told her what she wanted to hear, that those that she believed in would accept her into their fine halls of eternity. The next day he was contacted by Vanir, who was acting as ambassador with the humans, he told him that Nasuada was dead. Again he wept for the passing of a dear friend, but he made sure that Nausada's son was placed on the throne as heir. She had married a man among her tribe, keeping to her customs. Eragon knew, however, that Nasuada had only married for the hope of a child, not out of love for the man. He knew for a fact that she had dwindled over many years on the return of Murtagh, but he never did.

He had contacted Murtagh twice since the day he had left Alegaësia. The first time had only been a couple years afterward. He had been a little curious as to what his half-brother had been up to. Murtagh had been most excited to see him and told him of what had transpired. He had gone north, actually passing by Carvahall, before Roran had even returned. He had traveled through swamps and plains alike, met Wildman and other interesting beasts that had never been encountered before. Just before letting the connection go, Eragon once more offered Murtagh a place at the new city of the Rider's. Again, Murtagh refused.

The second time was after Nasuada's death. He knew that it would be better to let Murtagh know then to come back one day and realize that he had let the one he loved most wither away without a second thought of her. Murtagh knew immediately that something had happened when Eragon contacted him. He had tried to tell him gently, but no matter what he did it still hit Murtagh with a crushing force. His half-brother had automatically cut the connection without a word and Eragon had not tried to contact him since that day.

Orik was one of the last people he had contact with in the outside world. The dwarf king had made a name for himself since he took the throne. Many were now calling him one of the best kings Farthen Dûr had ever seen, even better than, though he denied it, Hrothgar. Though, his life was also nearing its end, his once dark hair had become white as snow and his once deep, but smooth voice sounded like scrapping gravel.

Orik had also produced a family, though he lacked a son, he had two daughters. Their names were Dwoila and Vonialisa. Eragon had become as close to them as he had Ismira. They liked to contact him every other two weeks or so and keep him updated on the dwarvish politics. It had taken some time, but he had finally realized how much family he had.

Despite all those contacts he had made over the years, the only person he had never talked to since the day he had left Alegaësia was Arya. He had tried several times to contact her, but every time he found he could not find the strength to see her. Did he want to see her? Of course he did, but the thought of seeing her only reminded him where he was and where she was.

This hadn't kept him from learning about what had happened with her since their departure, that night at the loop in the river. Vanir kept him updated with the elves. Not much had changed, they still were withdrawn in their forest, though, some made more ventures out into the open world. Arya had taken the role as queen with dignity. Vanir had told him that she had withdrawn from the others a bit after his departure, taking strolls with Fírnen and no one else. It had lightened Eragon's spirits to know that she had hated his leaving, but it also tormented him to know he caused her pain with his leaving.

Eragon sighed and let a hand pass over his face. Saphira, who was out enjoying the waters of Raudhr Vatn, must have realized what his thoughts were about because she let a trickle of her own sadness through their mental barrier to let him know he was not the only one in pain.

Eragon reached out with his mind and touched several of the Eldunarí, which were stored in a secret vault deep within the Hall of Rebirth, he and Saphira were the only ones who knew of its existence and were the only ones who could open it. He had also stored the swords of the Riders there, he only issued them to the ones who were preparing to leave Alegaesia. As his mind brushed over one, it stirred.

_Do you need anything Eragon?_, Glaedr spoke.

_No, nothing Ebrithil_, Eragon answered. He did this often, out of habit. He still felt like he should constantly make sure none of them had been taken. He left his quarters and stepped out on the balcony that encircled the entire outside wall of the hall.

He watched the many people who had traveled there to live among the Riders. He had not liked it at first. He had wanted a place no one would dare try and venture to, someplace that could not be attacked. But now he liked it, he could not imagine what it would have been like to live the rest of his life with the company mostly of elves. He had already looked back at the sixty some years before anyone had decided to come here and he realized he had been more miserable then.

Of course, elves were not the only ones he hadhad to live with during that time, he would have the company of other Riders. It had surprised him that he already 31 students. When the first one came he had thought it would take at least another ten years before one was found, but it only took another five years. There was some times when an egg wouldn't hatch for a few decades, but there were other times when an egg would hatch only a few years after another.

His students had become his children; most of them were intelligent, except for the few who made him sometimes wondered what their dragons had been thinking. There was one that had caught his attention on his immediate arrival. The boy Tynan was like himself, a son from a poor family, sometimes too stubborn for his own good, other times he was wiser than any of the other Riders, even some of the ones who had left for Alegaësia. Though he did not like to admit it, he knew he acted differently towards the boy. He showed him things that he had not shown the others.

Eragon was in thought as he passed by, far above, the front gate of Skáliabr Braburthr. A mind pressed upon his mental barrier, it was Blödhgarm.

_What is it_, Eragon asked, a little annoyed that he had been interrupted well in thought.

_There is someone here to see you, Eragon, she said you had once made an offer to her to come and stay here_, the elf said. Eragon searched his memory trying to remember who could he possible made the offer to and still be alive.

_Shadeslayer?_

_I'll be down in a moment, _Eragon told him. As he made his way to the entrance hall, the place where he felt three minds, two of which were unfamiliar and he could not penetrate their mental walls. As he walked down a set of stairs that circled around the inside of the hall, he looked to see the new arrivals. A woman of short stature with thick, curly brown hair, and flashing eyes stood next to Blödhgarm. At their feet was a boy with shaggy black hair and pointed teeth, his eyes were a deep violet. It took Eragon a second to realize who he was staring at.

"Angela! Solembum! Is that really you?" Eragon said dazed. Angela looked as if she had not aged since she disappeared in an attempt to avoid being watched by Nasuada, which was successful, as Nasuada had not been able to locate the witch.

"Of course, it's us. I don't think some random people would take too much time to look like two past friends," Angela said cheerfully. Blödhgarm took his leave, seeing that Eragon new the new arrivals..

"Friends?" Eragon let the word roll off his tongue. He had never heard Angela admit them as much.

"Well, what else do you expect to call me after we shared so many exciting adventures," Angela was glancing around the circular entrance hall.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here," Eragon asked, making him feel like the young farm boing who had wandered into the herbalists shop in Teirm all those years ago.

"Well, I was passing through the Hadarac Desert on my way to Ellesméra several months ago, when Solembum here decided he was going to take a several thousand league detour here," Angela explained as she glared at the werecat, who only smiled. "Besides, you did offer me to come here, or have you forgotten?"

She was staring pointedly at him, it made him smile. He answered truthfully, "Yes, I actually did forget about you two." Angela looked stunned, only Eragon wasn't sure if she was truthfully stunned or if she was just mocking him. He didn't have to wait long to figure out which.

"I can't believe it, you have forgotten the one who sent you far from you home land, the one who foresaw your troubled heart, your—"Eragon interrupted her at this point.

"Alright, alright stop with the dramatics. Come, I'll make you some tea," Eragon motioned for her to follow him. "When did you two arrive?"

"Oh, this morning, but the streets were filled with some fascinating things," Angela said as though it explained everything. He led her back to his personal quarters. He made some tea similar to the stuff Oromis had first given Eragon at his hut. He offered her the cup which she accepted and they sat down at the fire that Eragon had just left. Angela automatically started to knit.

"So, what is your mighty city called," she asked as she worked. Eragon smiled again.

"I wouldn't call it mighty yet, but its name is Argetdras."

"Silver City, what kind of name is that," the comment briefly made Eragon remember when Angela had asked about his new sword's, Brisingr, name.

"Because, each day at dusk, when the sun is no more than a sliver on the horizon, the whole thing illuminants with a silver glow. I believe it is because there are silver particles in the stone that I use to construct the city, that doesn't explain why it only happens at dusk, though," Eragon explained, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, that is something you'll have to show me," Angela said, Solembum lay curled up, he was known in his cat form, at her feet. "What about your students?"

"Most remind me of myself, but then there are those who always are different than the others," Eragon sighed, his eyes on the flickering flames. "Did you see any of the ones that are in Alegaësia?"

"I remember one, I think, well I was at Farthen Dûr. An elf, rather pale looking, I think the dragon was black," Angela said, still working fast in her knitting.

Eragon nodded, "Glanin and his dragon Túrring. He was the third to come here. What about Elva, is she still around or did she….."

"Elva? She's still alive. I left her in Ellesméra some decades ago. After you left her body grew until she looked to have seen sixteen winters. I think your curse gave her immortality. " Eragon was a little bit stunned to hear that, but wasn't all that surprised.

"How do you suppose?" He asked

"See, the curse made her grow faster in order for her to help those in pain," Angela explained. Eragon nodded, he knew this already. "I think, since she is cursed to shield others from misery, the spell will keep her alive to preform her duty." Eragon found this a horrible, but a likely conclusion. After all, magic was unpredictable. Eragon quickly changed subjects.

At that was how it was for a few hours, Eragon told Angela about the last 75 years of being a master. Angela, however, wasn't in the sharing mood and only talk a few small things since their departure. Eragon felt a bit happier now that he was in company from long ago. Saphira came to join them at some point, forcing them to adjourn to the study, where Eragon had built an opening for Saphira to enter through.

"Oh, I almost forgot, to tell you something," Angela said well Eragon was showing her a map of the charted areas of the east. She sounded excited, but it came out with a hint of troubled in it.

"What is it? What's happened?" Eragon quickly asked becoming more serious. Angela looked into is eyes as she spoke.

"Well, no one is exactly sure, but people have started disappearing," Angela said, she seemed perturbed, which in turn perturbed Eragon because he never knew Angela to be troubled by something.

"What do you mean people have started disappearing? Is it in one area? It is stretched across all of Alegaësia? Is it—"Eragon was interrupted by Saphira.

_Enough, little one, let her speak_, Saphira lowered her head so one of her eyes were aligned with his.

"Your right, Saphira," Eragon said more calmly, then towards Angela, "Please, explain more."

"It started about six months ago. No one remembers exactly where it started, but it started to spread from Ilirea to the border of Surda. A little over a hundred have gone missing, but the rate steadily increases each month."

Eragon leaned back in his seat; he was lost in thought again. A hundred people didn't seem that fair of an amount, but when they all go missing within a six month time period and around the same area, it was a little suspicious. He felt Saphira close of her mind suddenly.

"What is it," he spoke to her through words, looking up. She restored a small bit of her connection with him.

_I'm not sure, but it's strong and ancient._

Author's Note: Well, I hoped you liked this chapter and how I pretty much killed off everyone. But I figure this would be an equivalent of the medieval ages, where people lived to be around 40 or 50, though, I think I will go as far as extend that to 60 as it seems to short of a time for those characters. I did, however, keep a few of the characters and of course added in some new ones, not by name, but they will be viewed later on. There will be more chapters were it splits between Tynan and Eragon, how many though, I'm not sure. The white dragon will play a vital role later. And some of you may wonder how far I will go with this story; I plan to make three fanfictions by this storyline. I have already come up with the picture art for them, though their names yet elude me, and I have some idea to what will happen in them.


	3. Fortune

Author's Note: With the end of last chapter we start a new one. Though, I feel the last one ended a little strangely so I might go back and fix that, not too much because it ties into the next chapter. We start this chapter back inside Tynan's POV.

Tynan glanced back at Dib, the dragon made him feel uneasy, but somewhat comforted, like he knew him somehow. He knew that the dragon wasn't fully telling the truth when he told them his name, Dib wasn't exactly an elvish name; of course, almost all wild dragons didn't have given names at all.

_Tynan?_ implored Lephisto. He realized he must have been concentrating on his train of thought a little more than he had meant to.

_It's nothing, don't pay me any mind_, he told his dragon. Though, despite what he said, he could tell Lephisto was paying him more mind than before. Neither could he stop his mind from wandering back to his last thought.

He also was curious as to why the dragon wanted to meet with Eragon. He had obviously never seen him before as he had many questions about him. What interested him most of the dragon was what he had said before, about looking for someone. Who exactly could he be looking for? It was something that Tynan knew would continue tugging at his mind.

The group was flying low and fast over the terrain. The forest was vast in every direction. Tynan guessed that they were more or less a league away from Argetdras; they would be back before the sun touched the horizon. Eragon hated when he ventured so far from the city, but, despite the city being better full than empty, Tynan felt some peace when he wasn't there.

_How far? _Dib asked. Tynan realized for the first time how ancient the dragon's conscience felt.

_Not far, just over the next hill_, he said. When they did surpass the hill, Argetdras could be seen from where they were. Dib made no comment as they continued the hurried flight. As they drew closer, Tynan sent his mind searching for his master's. It took him a few seconds, but he finally found him, along with two very well protected minds. He was about to touch Eragon's mind directly when a mental force crushed his. He knew it belonged to Saphira, but he didn't know why she was forcing her way through his memories.

As soon as it came it began to subside, Tynan could feel another presence fighting back the sapphire dragon. It was Dib, Tynan came to realize. He was so caught up with what was happening mentally that he hadn't noticed they were over the city making their way to the Hall of Rebirth. Cirok and Lephisto both landed in the front of the hall and Seiriol and Tynan scramble off their backs. Dib landed right next to them, despite his size, with little more than a low sounding thump.

Tynan moved to enter the hall, but by the time he reached the doors, Eragon was already striding out. Saphira had lifted her body into the sky and came soaring down and landed next to her Rider. Saphira looked at Dib and issued a low growl. Eragon looked between the white dragon and Tynan, who suddenly felt like he was receiving more attention than he wished for.

"I should have known," Eragon said when his eyes were on the young Rider. A woman of short stature with thick, curly brown hair, and flashing eyes hurried out and came to a stop just behind Eragon.

"A dragon, that's what you're worried about. Honestly, Eragon, you've lived around how many for the last several decades," the woman said. She was unfamiliar to Tynan, but it was evident Eragon knew her. Tynan watched as what appeared to be a regular cat strolled out and rubbed its body against the woman's leg, its purple eyes fixated on Tynan the whole time.

_Yes, but unlike those that are under our care, this one is not_, Saphira said. Her eyes still locked onto Dib, who hadn't made an attempt to explain himself.

"Tynan," Eragon said turning his focus on his student once more.

"Yes, Ebrithil," Tynan answered. He felt three other minds touch his, one was the one who he was connected to and the others were Seiriol and Cirok.

"Who is this dragon and why is he here," Eragon asked. Tynan was looking for any emotion in his master's face, but found none. Tynan was going to answer, but was interrupted, which came way by a loud and thunderous mental roar.

_You may speak to me directly Eragon Shadeslayer, Firesword, Elf Friend, Bane of the Ra'zac, Kingkiller, and Bromsson_, Dib spoke fiercely. Tynan saw, out of the corner of his eye, Eragon reach for the ring on his right hand. Aren. He was also surprised to know that the dragon knew quite a few of Eragon's titles.

_I'm sorry white one, you had made no attempt to explain yourself, so I asked someone who I knew would answer_, Eragon said.

_It is understandable; you may call me Dib as your young student has already done so. And as for why I am here, I have heard from your student about your story and I was mildly interested in you._

_Yes, I suppose my story is a little….out of the ordinary, but why should a wild dragon such as you care?_, Eragon said, then added_, Not to be disrespectful._

_No, Shadeslyer, your story is not ordinary, nor is it the only one of its kind. I care because what has transpired in Alegaësia since I've left_; the words hit Eragon like stones. It had the same effect on Tynan. _Dib has been to Alegaësia before? _Tynan said to himself.

_What do you mean since you've left? _Tynan, without even touching his master's mind, could tell Eragon had thrown up the nearly indestructible mental wall he had developed over his many years.

_I have my own secrets, just as you have yours. I will keep them until I see fit to release them_. Eragon looked at Saphira as though they were talking, which the probably were. Tynan was slightly confused by all of this, mostly because of Dib.

_So, exactly what is it you want with me?_, Eragon finally asked, his mind echoing through those who were present.

_It's not so much what I want with you; it's more what I want from you._

_And what is that_, Saphira asked, her voice an indifferent tone. Tynan had experienced the tone from her before and it could be taken several ways. One of them was she didn't like you and another was she wasn't sure what to make of you; Tynan couldn't be sure on which one it was.

_I would like to stay here. Only for a time, as I'm searching for someone. However, this place interest me and I think a short stay wouldn't place me too far behind in my search_, Dib lowered his eyes to meet Eragon. Saphira growled threateningly, which made him focus his white eyes on her. It was the first time Tynan had ever seen Saphira shy away from something, even if it only was her head that moved away.

Tynan wasn't quite sure what his master would do. He had never known, in story or from experience, to ever treat someone older and wiser with disrespect. He had a choice of letting Dib stay or refusing him to remain in Argetdras. Eragon didn't blink or move in any way for some time.

_You may stay, I daresay another elder here will keep my students in check_, Eragon said, he was frowning. _But let me remind you that you stay here because of my word in the ancient language and if you should do anything unbefitting, I shall cast you out._

_I understand Shadeslayer, _Dib dipped his head. He looked at no one as he jumped into the air and soared away, finding himself a place to sleep near the city. Not a word was spoken as they all watched the white dragon in the sky. Eragon finally broke the silence.

"How did you find him?"

"Actually, we more of ran into each other. Me and Seiriol were out hunting and we had run down a buck, I was about to shoot it when he fell out of the sky and took the deer for himself," Tynan explained to his master, who was staring straight into his eyes.

"Where were you hunting," Eragon narrowed his eyes. Tynan swallowed hard.

"Five leagues out, near a small stream."

Eragon sighed, "Tynan, I asked you not to go out so far. And Seiriol, where is your mind when it's needed." Tynan saw the elf stiffen. "You know there are dangers out there that even I have never experienced."

"I can't believe it," the short woman said. "I'd thought I'd never be around the day that Eragon Shadeslayer, telling his student off for the same irresponsibilities he had."

"I was younger than and –"

"He's the same age you were when you found Saphira's egg," the woman interjected. Tynan watched in disbelief as his master stood and sputtered, his words failing him. The woman turned away and bustled back indoors. Eragon, who appeared to not want the conversation to end the way it did, followed her in an attempt to argue her point.

Tynan went back to the others who were standing quietly near the high gate to the Hall of Rebirth. Lephisto nudged him as he stopped beside him and he patted the dragon's foreleg.

"Come on, let's go," Tynan said to Seiriol. Lephisto lay down so it was easier for him to crawl up into his saddle. Seiriol jumped onto Cirok's back. The dragons took off and sailed through the air to the private quarters. Seiriol dismissed herself from his company, saying that she wanted to meditate. Tynan thought it a good idea himself and, when he arrived home, proceeded to the flat roof of his home. Lephisto sent him feelings of affection before he fell silent and tried to "listen until you hear no more." Eragon had told them that it was something he learned, but frankly, Tynan found it pointless. However, he tried none the less.

He cleared his mind and reached out in every direction. He could feel the presence of many, the market not being too far from his home. He felt a shrew burrowing several meters away from the base of his quarters. Lephisto was lying stretched out in the grass. As time passed, he tried to do as Eragon had instructed, but he knew he wasn't doing as instructed as the feelings of everything still made him want to reach out and grab one piece of information. Giving up hope on it, for the time being, he withdrew from the solitude of his mind.

He opened his eyes just as the city blazed silver. It was truly a sight that could not stop being spectacular. Tynan thought that it reminded him of the ways stars shined. Realizing that he hadn't had anything to eat all day he returned to the inside of his home and grabbed some fruit and began to eat. As he ate his mind settled and he really thought of nothing.

He washed his hands in a wash basin on his bedside table. Hi eyes wondered the room and his eyes fell on the fireplace. From where he stood, he raised the hand with the gedwëy ignasia towards it and said, quietly, "Brisingr." He watched as several sparks flew from the center of it, but the wood in the fireplace didn't catch fire. Again he tried, and again he failed. He kicked the bedframe and sat down, hanging his head and running his hands through his hair. Tynan was advanced in certain areas, but the one place he really struggled was with magic.

He always tried his hardest when practicing magic, but it wouldn't come. It wasn't like he didn't have enough energy; he could feel the cache of it in his mind, it was more like the magic was just beyond his capability. He even wondered, sometimes, whether he was ever meant to use magic. He shoved the thought away, of course he was and after all he was a Dragon Rider. Eragon reassured him that people learned faster than others and that he would finally achieve it; he still had doubts.

_You won't learn much by moping about it_, a voice entered his head. He was so startled that he jumped to his feet and cast a look around until he realized that the owner was a small, dark, shaggy haired boy, whose eyes were a dark purple. Tynan realized he had seen the eyes before.

_I thought you were a cat_, Tynan spoke before thinking. A wave of irritation rolled over him.

_I prefer the term werecat as it is the correct term for my kind_, the boy mused. Tynan opened his mouth to ask the boy, or werecat, what his name was, but before he could even make a sound the boy turned away and left his quarters. Tynan sighed, he knew exactly what the werecat wanted him to do. He quickly grabbed his sword, out of caution, and left.

When he came into the open air, he saw the thing take a turn and he followed. Lephisto touched his mind.

_Where are you going, Tynan?,_ he asked.

_Don't worry, I think I'll be okay, but just in case, keep your mind connected._ Lephisto withdrew, but resided close in his head so he could watch and listening.

He rounded the bend and saw the werecat turn another bend, after what seemed to be a quarter of an hour, Tynan found himself in front of a tent set up below Skáliabr Braburthr. He could see light streaming outwards. For some odd reason it seemed a little forbidding. He finally managed to move forwards and ducked into the tent.

The inside was darker than it appeared on the outside, only two candles were lit, both on the opposite sides of the tent. It was strewn with all sorts of plants; they were on the ground, lying on the table, and hanging from the tents canvas. There was a in a dark corner and on top of it was the werecat, now looking like an actual cat. Off to the side sat the woman he had seen with Eragon.

"I see you had the good sense to follow," she said. He hands were moving rapidly, too fast for him to actually see what she was doing in the low lights. "Well, perhaps it wasn't such a wise decision to come if you didn't have a clue as to what was happening, but at least you brought your sword in case of a situation."

"Who are you," Tynan asked in a confused state. Angela chuckled.

"Ah, yes, we haven't properly introduced," she said, her hands slowly slightly. "Perhaps you've heard of me, I played a small part in your master's journey here. My name is Angela." Tynan knew who she was; he also knew who the werecat was.

_And you must be Solembum_, he said to the werecat. The creature only blinked in answer.

"I see that you know of us," Angela said her eyes locked on him, but her hands still working.

"Eragon holds you in high regards," Tynan said politely, casting a glancing around the tent.

"Does he now? I had the impression that he had forgotten about us," Angela said, curiously.

"I think he slips from things occasionally, after all, he should technically be died by now," he said bending over to look at an interesting white, blue spotted mushroom he didn't recognize.

"Hmmm, I'm much older than him and I haven't forgotten a thing," she said eyeing whatever she was working on. "And be careful with what your touching some of the plants I carry cause symptoms even by the touch." Tynan pulled his hand away from an interesting looking root he had been reaching for. He turned to look at the witch.

"Exactly why am I here," Tynan asked, he didn't feel like being around people at that moment and wanted this thing, whatever it was, to be over quickly.

"Sit, sit. I'll make some tea," Angela motioned for him to sit in a chair at the small table that occupied a corner of the room. He did as he was told, but he did so reluctantly. She pocketed her work and got up from her own chair.

"So, your one of Eragon's students?" Angela said well she rummaged through some pots and pulled out a tea kettle.

"It's a little obvious isn't it," Tynan said mildly.

"I guess it is, isn't it? When did you arrive here?" Angela continued her questioning well she grabbed a few different types of leaves from different piles around the room.

"About twelve years ago, give or take a few months. I haven't really dwelled on it too much."

"Have you learned much?" Angela called as she ducked outside of the tent to set a fire. Once she had set the kettle of water on and had returned, he answered the question.

"You can imagine. When I was little, life was so care free, now it seems as if I hold a bit of Alegaësia's own fate in my hands," Tynan said.

"We all hold a little bit of its fate in our hands, it just depends on how much we make a difference with it, Tynan," He was surprised she knew his name, though; he supposed he should have given it anyway. To change the subject, Tynan asked about the thing she had been working on when he had come in.

"What, this?" She asked as she pulled out some sort of necklace. The entire thing was made out of colored fibers, orange and red, even the center piece. The only thing not made of plant fiber was a tiny, clear crystal wrapped in the fibers in the very center. "It's an amulet."

"What's it for?" Tynan asked warily, not exactly sure if he wanted to know.

"You're just like your master, always wanting to know something. I'll tell you now that not many people learn things about me and when they do, usually they're about to die," Angela said as she checked the water in the kettle. Tynan fidgeted in his chair a little, he took it as an answer to not ask about it again. When the next spoke it was after Angela handed him a cup of the tea she made. Tynan took a sip and almost gagged, the taste was not exactly flavorful.

"What, this is extremely good tea, it's my secret recipe," Angela said as she down a cup and poured herself some more.

"What's in it?" He asked as he looked at the cup wondering, _Who in their right mind would ever drink it_?

"Well, if I told you than it wouldn't be a secret know would it," she smiled as she took a sip before setting her cup down. "Now, you asked me why you were led here."

"It was the question I started out with, yes," Tynan told her as he set down his full cup of the awful brew.

"Actually I had nothing to do with it. Solembum here found you most interesting. And that is why I wanted to offer you something, mind you I've only ever offered this to four other people," said Angela, her mood still cheery, but her tone rather serious. Tynan had a feeling he knew what was coming. "I want to cast your fortune."

"Why?" Tynan asked, slightly curious.

"Because you're a Dragon Rider and a Rider always has a destiny greater than normal men. Besides, I'm rather interested in what it might be, but think real hard before accepting my offer."

Tynan wasn't quite sure what to decide. Eragon had told all of his students about Angela casting his fortune, and had pressed that they turn down the offer if ever given one. However, he felt drawn to the offer, like it was something he had to know, something he needed to know. He hesitated before saying: "I accept."

Angela grinned, "Good, just wait here a second, I have to get something." She left her chair and went to the chest in the dark corner; she whispered something and the chest popped open. It was too dark and he was too far to see any of the contents inside. Angela rummaged around for a while, muttering under her breath. "Ah ha," she exclaimed as she pulled something from within the depth of the chest. She closed the chests lid and muttered something.

She straightened up and walked back to her seat and sat down, in her hand she held a leather pouch. Angela smoothed a thick cloth over the table and then poured a handful of smooth bones, each slightly longer than a finger, onto it. Runes and symbols were inscribed along their sides. "I'm sure Eragon has told you what these are?"

"Knucklebones of a dragon," Tynan breathed. Tynan felt Lephisto stir slightly in his mind. Tynan knew what the dragon was thinking; he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Then I'm sure you also known that I'm noting going to tell you where I got them." Angela's face became grave as she grasped the bones in each hand. Her eyes closed, and her lips moved in a soundless murmur. Then she said powerfully, "Manin! Wyrda! Hugin!" and tossed the bones onto the cloth. They fell all jumbled together, gleaming in the faint light.

Tynan knew the words: Memory, Fate, Thought. The air seemed to turn cold and Tynan felt as though a sentence had been passed. Angela took her time in studying the bones, being careful not to move them from their positions. As time passed, he began to wonder if she could even read his fortune. Finally she drew back with a frown.

"Very interesting," she said, though, she was talking more to herself than to him.

"What?" Tynan said impatiently.

"Well, I've only ever read one other fortune that was so clouded," Angela breathed, watching the bones as if they were about to tell her more. "Your master's own fortune was too difficult to get every answer out of. Yours is not too far from being the same, though, it's not quite as difficult."

"So, what do they tell you?" Tynan could feel excitement and dread filling his body at the same time. Angela didn't answer right away, but took another sip from her tea. She glanced at the Rider briefly before speaking.

"Let's start here," Angela said pointing at a bone with a diamond with a cross going through the middle. "This means you will face great, several great, conflicts. Decisions you must make, ones that might not be easy. You will face battle, and soon, how soon I am not sure, but soon." Tynan's eyes never left the pile of bones.

"This on here," she pointed at another with a rose blossom and crescent moon, "Showed for Eragon as well, it means a strong romance in your future, though I can tell you it will go far better for you than it went for Eragon, I cannot tell you who it is."

"Here it shows a sun, it means that you will make a discovery that will crush the minds of everyone in Alegaësia. I saved this one for last for fear of what it means," Angela said, she had been wearing a grin, but now she was looking grim. The bone had a circle with a horizontal line going through it.

"So," Tynan exclaimed, "when Eragon told us the story, he had said that you had prophesized a long life on this symbol."

"It depends on where you sit and how the bones lie. This, from where I sit, is a circle with a vertical line. It means that your life will be a short one. I don't think it will be anytime soon, but I cannot say it won't be within a couple years. You will die after you completed your prophecy."

* * *

Eragon strode back and forth as he listened to Angela. They were in front of the fireplace again. Solembum, this time, was watching the whole affair with keen eyes. Angela was telling him about the encounter she had with Tynan. She had cast the bones for him, something Eragon was not too happy about, but as it had been the boy's choice, there was nothing to be done about it. Angela was now telling him about what she had seen. The boy had fled in fear at the last bit of news he had received. _Something to be expected_, Eragon thought.

She finished speaking and Eragon let silence fall among them. He didn't want to accept it, but he knew the bones didn't lie, after all look at where he was because of them.

"Are you sure?" Eragon turned his head to look at her.

"I'm positive, I wish it weren't so, but his fate has been seen," Eragon noted that she seemed pleased. "Events are about to come to pass in Alegaësia, Eragon, and the boy is the center piece of it."

Eragon sighed, "I know."

Eragon knew the boy had been different from his first day here. He isolated himself more than the others. Even Seiriol spent time with other Riders. His inability to use magic was something that had automatically pinned him as a unique figure. And with the arrival of the white dragon and Tynan's fortune, it only made him stick out more.

Eragon had kept an eye on the boy for the last twelve years, watching for anything unexplainable, but nothing happened. Though, during this time, Eragon had come to be fond of the boy. He was smart and very skilled with a sword, and though the lacked the ability to use magic, Tynan was very educated in the Ancient language.

"What will you do?" Angela asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"What I must. He will have to go to Alegaësia, and he will need to be prepared. If what you said is true, he will see battles, I fear he will see a great many things. I would ask you to go, but you only just arrived and I have a feeling you aren't ready to go just yet," Eragon told her with a weak smile. Angela chuckled.

"You are right, but with the boy on the move, I think I will follow close behind him. I plan to stay for a while, but when I leave, I promise you that I'll keep an eye on him, two if I can manage."

"Good, now if you will excuse me, there are things I must do before I approach Tynan with the news," Angela took this as a sign to disappear, Solembum followed close behind her, though he hesitated at the door while he glanced at Eragon.

Eragon went into the study were Saphira was lying down; her head perched up as he approached.

_Little one_, Saphira said, her voice filled with protest.

_Saphira, don't_, Eragon laid a hand on her foreleg. _This is not easy for me either, but he must go. We must go and see her, she said they would be done before the end of the month; perhaps we can persuade her to move faster._

Saphira let him know, through a trickle of emotions, that she still was not pleased. She allowed him to hop onto her back and into his saddle. She went to the opening in the side of the study and leapt into the air. She rose above Raudhr Vatn and sailed across the sky.

It had been sometime since Eragon and Saphira had flown together, he was rather busy training the Riders, Saphira with the dragons. It felt good to feel the cold air rush through his hair. A smile spread across his face and Saphira hummed with satisfaction. She steered them to the far side of the lake, where an elf lived and worked on her own.

The elf in question was Beleëa; she was a blacksmith who was in training with Rhunön. Though neither was face to face to work, Rhunön was in Ellesméra and using a mirror to contact her apprentice, she had told Eragon that Beleëa would become just as good as her, if not better. Beleëa had been one of the elves to have made the voyage with him. She, like her master, lived isolated from the rest of civilization. However, in Eragon's opinion, she was a lot more sociable.

Saphira circled around the small house/shop and landed on the edge of the lake.

_Wait here, it won't take me long_, Eragon told Saphira. He went to the small wooden building and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed as he waited on the doorstep before the knock was answered.

Beleëa was tall, like most elves, and she had grey hair. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and she had small burns across her arm, likely from a recent project. Her eyes widened when she saw who was in her doorway.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin."

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Eragon responded back.

"Un du evarínya ono varda," Beleëa finished. "I am honored with your arrival, Eragon Shadeslayer."

"The honor is all mine Beleëa, I have come to ask something of you," Eragon told her.

"And what is that Shur'tugal?" Beleëa looked a little confused. Eragon could not blame her, it was late.

"That project I asked you to begin, how far are you?"

"I'm hallway through the process, the metal only needs to be folded a few more times and then I may begin—"Eragon interrupted her.

"Do you think you can have it done by tomorrow?"

Beleëa gaped at him, "Shur'tugal, that, I think would be impossible."

"It is far from impossible. Rhunön did it all in one night, and she wasn't even using her own body to do it," Eragon said.

"Even so, Rhunön svit-kona is far above my skill level. For me to take such a project so fast could be…disastrous," Beleëa exclaimed.

"Beleëa, I have faith in you. Come; show me what you have so far, "Eragon said. The elf looked rather worried, but she complied.

Author's Note: And that is where it will be left off. Tynan's fortune may be changed later on as I had only made it on the spot, it could end up differently than what I have in this chapter. Rate and Comment.


	4. Evarín

Author's Note: Onward.

Tynan hardly got the sleep he wanted for that night. Of course, he could only blame himself for the curiosity. After all, Eragon had warned them about getting your fortune read. But what he had learned wasn't exactly what he had been expected. He thought, maybe, he would live a long life, marry, have children, and then die. What he wasn't expecting was what he had received.

He was weighing everything in his head. What he did know was this, he would see battles and would make decisions Eragon probably never made. He would become known through the land, for good or for bad was undetermined yet, hopefully for good. In which case he knew he would at least gain some ability in using magic. The only bit that really dazed him was her information with the rose blossom and crescent moon. Tynan hoped, if only for a time, it was with Seiriol.

The sun peeked over the horizon and surprised him, he hadn't realized at how long he had been thinking. He was supposed to be sparing with Seiriol again and though he was tired, he was sure Lephisto would be kind enough to offer him some energy. He ran a hand through his black hair.

His mind touched Lephisto, who was still peacefully asleep. He normally would have slept next to his dragon, but his mind had been roaming and Lephisto, apparently, had not wanted to disturb him. Tynan only wished he knew what the dragon was thinking. He had heard every word and he had not said a single thing since Tynan had returned. He drew a bit of energy from the silver scaled serpent, Lephisto stirred slightly.

He washed and changed, all his clothes were of dark colors. He grabbed his sword and left, he decided walking would allow him to waken up even more. The air was a bit nippy, but the rising sun cast warmth onto his skin. He sighed through his nose. He made his way to the sparring grounds.

It had been a good choice to walk. His muscles were still stiff from the day before, this allowed him to get them moving and working. It also allowed him to clear his mind, instead of allowing his mind to refer back to the night before; he focused his mind on the morning.

He passed through the market area. Few people had woken up and fewer had started setting up shop. It was somewhat pleasant to walk through the large streets without bumping into someone. It was even better to hear less of 'Argetlam' or 'Shur'tugal'. It was unnatural to Tynan, who had never experienced the city without occupants, but it was also calming.

The sparring grounds were completely empty, void of life. It would be this way for another few hours and Tynan took this advantage to try and perform magic. He never liked to do this when others were around, even Seiriol. Each student was privately trained when learning magic, which had been a relief for Tynan. Eragon and Tynan spent most of the time expanding his knowledge in the ancient language, farther than the others. Eragon had reasoned that something was holding him back and one day he would know what and find a way to solve his problem, Tynan refused to hope for as much.

Tynan spotted a relatively good sized stone to start the exercise. "Stenr, rïsa!" The stone lifted an inch above the ground and held there steadily. Tynan pushed some more energy through the connection, allowing the stone to rise a little further. It steadily rose, wobbling a little bit near the end. Tynan found he was struggling to keep it aloft. Despite that he knew what was going to happen as soon as he tried; he forced the stone to rise higher. The stone was nearly six inches above the ground when it wobbled violently and clattered to the ground.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Tynan. He had seen some manage a yard on their tenth or twelfth time; he had been doing this steadily over a year. He tried again, only to be given the same results. OF course, it wasn't like he couldn't say he hadn't improved, he had gained nearly two inches of height since he started practicing. He sighed, allowing himself to think how impossible it was for him to actually be able to manage more than he already had with magic.

A third attempt was tried, then a forth, a fifth, and so on. On the tenth try he realized he was only draining himself of energy he would need later when he sparred with Seiriol. He sat down to rest, breathing slowly. A few people had entered the clearing, sparing him no more than a quick glance. He wasn't aware of him until he cleared his throat.

"Ahemmm." Tynan eyelids, having slid down over his eyes, slid back up to see Eragon standing in front of him. He jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry Ebrithil, I hadn't noticed you. If I had, I would have…," Tynan let the sentence hang when he noticed how his master was dressed. He wore simple trousers and cotton shirt. He had a leather belt strapped around his waist, and on it hung his sword, Brisingr. It was sheathed in its sheath, and set in its pommel was a large, blue sapphire, held in the clutches of metal dragon talons. He was so surprised that he could only stare. Eragon smirked.

"Anything wrong, Tynan?" Eragon asked, watching the boy.

"No Ebrithil, it's just that, well…"

"You weren't expecting me to be here, especially dressed like this," Eragon answered for him. "I haven't dressed like this on a normal day since my time in Ellesméra."

"Master, if I may interject, a Rider's day is never normal," Eragon laughed at the comment, though Tynan couldn't figure out what there was to laugh about. He happened to notice more people had entered the sparring area, and all were focused on him and Eragon.

"I suppose your right," Eragon said, a smile plastered on his face. Tynan was starting to feel uncomfortable with everyone starring.

"Master, if I may ask without sounding nosy, what are you doing here?" Tynan wasn't exactly sure how else to act except for formal around Eragon.

"I felt up for a little sparring today. It's been so long, and I dare say I will forget before the next time I will need to fight.

"Who will you be sparring, Blödhgarm?" Tynan asked curiously, he had seen he elf wield a blade before, but never his master, except for those times he had demonstrated a technique.

"No, Tynan. I was actually thinking about offering _you _a chance to cross blades with me." Tynan first reaction was to stand, mouth wide open, completely still, starring at his master. Whether it was because he had become self-conscious of his stature among the other Riders or because he was suddenly aware who was watching, Tynan could see everyone who was watching. A couple men from the village, though civilians didn't usually have weapons, many still trained for combat, other Riders, including Seiriol and Doldi, a few elves, Blödhgarm and an elf he didn't know by name, but had seen her watching others spar. This particular elf, he had also noticed, had been watching him closely in the last couple of months; it was as if his fighting told her everything about him.

"Ebrithil, I don't understand?" he managed to stammer. Eragon grinned.

"I can't ask one of my students to show me his skill with a blade?" Eragon said. He sighed with the compete look of confusion on Tynan's face. "Here, if you spar with me, than perhaps I shall tell you why I asked it of you. Would that settle your mind?"

Tynan was still dumbfounded by the occurrence. What was Eragon asking him to spar when he knew he wouldn't be much of a challenge? It was if he was testing Tynan, and if Tynan accepted, was that the test? Or was there more to it. As Tynan weighed everything in his mind, everyone watched with anticipation. Finally:

"Fine," Tynan said flatly. Eragon smiled widely.

"Everyone clear away, make room," Eragon shouted and turned around, making people stumble backwards, out of his path. Tynan went to the opposite side, drawing Harmr. As he did these, he spotted Blödhgarm; the elf was looking mildly confused with a hint of amusement. He also saw Seiriol and Doldi, whose faces wore looks of utter confusion. They saw him staring and he gave them a grim smirk. He turned to face Eragon, who had drawn Brisingr. Tynan inhaled a gasp at the sight of the blade.

He had never seen it before as Eragon had never brought it out to show, but what he could tell is that it was probably one of the finest swords in existents. The blade was blue, like Saphira's scales, the color was iridescent. When Eragon moved the blade, the color would shimmer and shift, displaying any of the many tones of blue present on Saphira herself. As he and Eragon put the magic guard on their blades, Tynan had a sudden feeling like this was a bad idea.

"Ebrithil, perhaps if I knew now why this is important, I could—"but Eragon interrupted him.

"The only thing you need to know right now is that your stance is becoming sloppier by the second. Focus," Eragon called across the twenty meter distance between them. Tynan inhaled deeply, doing as his master instructed. They stood for minutes, no one spoke, no one dare do anything, but breath, which was stifled behind hands. It had become nothing more than another sparring session with Seiriol, or at least, he tried to view it as that.

He had fallen into his regular routine, he looked for openings, he watched for movement, he guessed the opponents first move. He thought neither one of them would move, they would stay like that for an eternity waiting got the other to at first. This time, however, Tynan was taken by surprise as Eragon move first. If he hadn't been able to guess the target of the blow the fight would have ended that and there, but Tynan knew where the blade was going and stopped it before it connected with his neck.

He twirled the blade, trying to rip it from Eragon's grasp, but Eragon turned the move against him. Tynan managed to hold onto his sword as the point was driven into the ground by the force of the twirl and ducked another swing from his master. Tynan quickly pulled his sword from the ground and blocked another blow. In minutes it was not difficult to tell who the better swordsman was. Eragon was driving Tynan backwards, who was just barely able to ward away blows. Mere minutes into the fighting, Tynan, surprised, felt energy flow into him. He realized that Lephisto was watching from somewhere, but he didn't let his mind linger as he brought his mind back to the fight.

Eragon drove his sword towards Tynan's ribs. He knocked the sword away with new energy; he spotted a weakness in Eragon's left and started his offensive. He slipped the blade under Eragon's next blow and swung upwards, catching Eragon's blade off balancing him for mere milliseconds, enough time to swing. Eragon, however, managed, not surprisingly, to ward of the blade and started swing faster at his opponent. Tynan realized that they were still sparring, something that ultimately surprised him. That one thought had distracted him for too long.

He only managed to block Brisingr, but as the blades met, the sheer force, despite the guards, split Harmr in two. Eragon brought Brisingr up, under Tynan's chin. Then he drew away, sheathing Brisingr.

"I've said it before, you're a talented swordsman for your age, and race," Eragon said. Tynan felt his cheeks burning. He looked down at his hands and looked at his damaged sword, it was too far from being repairable and he threw it off to the side. "I suppose I should be sorry about that, but no matter. I offered you an answer, follow me."

It was quite sudden that Tynan hesitated for a moment before following. He saw Eragon motion for Blödhgarm and the other elf to follow. Eragon stopped and turned to Lephisto, who was standing not that far from his path. "You should come too, Lephisto as it concerns you as well."

As they left the sparring grounds, Tynan could feel eyes, multitudes of eyes on the group. Lephisto interrupted his observations.

_What do you think this is about?_ the dragon asked as he lumbered next to his Rider.

_I don't know, but there are several things I can imagine._

Eragon led them into Skáliabr Braburthr and up a stair case. It was daunting to Tynan, who had never been past the entrance hall. Whenever he was in the building, he felt like there was something ancient lurking there, or several ancient things. He pushed the thought aside though, it was impossible as Skáliabr Braburthr wasn't old enough to have such a presence resting somewhere inside.

Could it? Tynan questioned himself as he was led; Lephisto having flowed Saphira around the building to where the opening were they could fly through was, into Eragon's personal quarters. Tynan looked around. Despite the rooms being very large, it was furnished quite simply. They moved, automatically to a study, where Lephisto and Saphira were waiting. Eragon moved to a desk, several books littered it, but there was also something long that was covered with a cloth on the desk as well. Eragon made no move to uncover it when Tynan approached.

"What's that?" Tynan asked with curiosity, gesturing to the object. Eragon glanced at it briefly before answering.

"We'll discuss that later. However, before we discuss anything, I would like you to meet Beleëa; she is the apprentice to Rhunön. Beleëa, you obviously know who this is," both of them briefly greeted each other in recognition. "Now, sit Tynan."

Tynan did as he was told, more because of Eragon's tone of voice, which had become serious, then him being tired from their sparring. He took a seat in front of the desk. He had become slightly aware that it was very quiet in the room, not even Lephisto stirred in his mind. Eragon studied his student.

"'ll get straight to the point, Tynan; Angela told me about her casting your fortune," Eragon stated simply, he didn't even blink. Tynan somehow knew he would end up here, one day, whether it had been in a week or years.

"And I suppose she didn't leave anything out, did she?" Tynan asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I know everything she saw, or everything she claimed to have seen. And I have no doubt that everything she said was true."

"You're about to scold me for accepting her offer aren't you?" Tynan said, it didn't sound like it was going that way, but Tynan knew it was going that way. Or at least he thought he knew.

"No," Eragon said to the young Rider's amazement. "Though I've asked you to turn down any offer of fortune telling, it doesn't mean I an enforce it. And who I'm I to tell you not to, after all, I had mine cast. However, I am deeply concerned for what your fortune means. And how I have no power to stop it."

Tynan felt his heart speed up, he knew that Eragon was trying to lower something easier on his back.

"I thought you said you were going to get straight to the point, Ebrithil," Tynan said, feelings of dismay coming up from his souls depth. "When do I depart for Alegaësia?"

Eragon seemed not to be surprised by the fact that Tynan had managed to guess where the conversation was going. "You must go within a couple of days, there are things occurring in Alegaësia that I think may be linked to your fortune."

"And what are those?"

"Some disappearances, I'm not quite sure if it is of large matter, but I cannot judge from thousands of leagues away. I want you to go to the Ellesméra first, though, and speak with Arya Dröttning. I want to learn if these disappearances have gone as far as Du Weldenvarden," Eragon said, his hands racing over the surface of the desk, as though to smooth out a sheet of paper.

"Why don't you contact Queen Arya yourself?" Tynan asked, and added, "Not to sound rude or anything, but you can manage the connection."

Tynan noticed his master's personality change in an instance. Eragon became distant, as though a memory had come back to him, a rather grim memory. He fidgeted with the corner of a book, he was uncomfortable, Tynan noted. When Eragon next spoke, it drew the subject away from Tynan's question.

"Blödhgarm will go with you." Tynan briefly glanced at the elf, but so sign of surprise, so he figured the elf had already been told this. "And I think, as I imagine Blödhgarm won't be that much of company, you may ask a few people to accompany you."

Despite what he was being told, Tynan brightened. When the conversation had begun and he immediately guessed what was going to happen, he lost all hope in spending time with Seiriol. What Eragon offered was a gift far better than he had ever received.

"Tynan?" the owner of the name looked up, Eragon was starring him straight in the eyes. "Your fortune might have been cast, but remember: Things come to pass because of our actions, one small thing could affect anything that might have happened if we had done it differently."

Tynan nodded, they were wise words. Tynan realized that Lephisto had stayed silent through the whole exchange.

_What do you think about this?_ He asked, nervous about Lephisto's reaction. Lephisto bent down and starred at him with a single, silver eye.

_I go were my Rider goes nothing will ever change that._

_And if I should die?_

_If, and that is if I don't have any sway in the event when it comes to pass, you die, then I will fade into the farthest regions of the east and mourn for all the years I am given afterwards, _despite it being about a gruesome topic, Tynan found the words quite comforting.

_A clam most dragons would make for their Rider_, Saphira said quietly in everyone's minds.

"I think that should be the last said about that topic. Now, you asked me what this was," Eragon motioned towards the covered object. "Since I broke your sword, I think I owe you a weapon."

Eragon tossed the cloth aside to show a Rider's sword, the color was silver. Tynan knew it must be one of the one's Eragon had rescued from the castle in Ilirea, where Galbatorix and hid them all away. The blade its self was as long as Tynan's body from the waist up. The blade had the width of his hand. The edges of the blade, in the middle, curved inwards and back out as it reached the diamond shaped tip. The hilt of the sword had a hand guard that was a foot across. The hilt itself was large enough for two handed style combat as well as one, when a shield was needed. Set in the pommel of the sword was a grey sapphire.

Tynan stretched his hand to grasp the hilt, but looked up at his master for permission. Eragon nodded in consent and Tynan grasped the sword. When his hand grasped the hilt he suddenly had this feeling that he was whole, as if the sword had been a bit of him that he had lost long ago. He swung it and it responded, it felt no heavier that a book. As he swung the blade again he caught site of a place right above the hilt, the place where the name of the sword in the ancient language usually was placed.

"Shouldn't it have a name already, after all, isn't it one of the swords that you reclaimed after you killed Galbatorix?" Tynan asked. He noticed that Eragon was smiling. "What?"

"Tynan, you hold the blade that was forged from some of the last brightsteel found in Ellesméra. The brightsteel that _I_ found"

What Eragon was saying finally dawned on him, "You mean…?"

"You hold a newly forged blade and it is for you," Eragon said with the same smile as before.

"I can't accept this, it's—"Tynan never got to finish.

"You will accept it as you will need a weapon, and because it was forged for you in particular. Right Beleëa?" Eragon said, as he turned to the elf, who had faded into the shadows.

"Yes, Agretlam. You may have noticed me stocking around the sparring grounds these last few months. I was trying to catch your fighting style, it tells me everything; how you think, how you move, how you feel. It allows me to be able to make the sword fit your personality. I must say that I am surprised by its outcome having only finished it this morning." Tynan had caught couple things that had interested him.

"Wait. What do you mean for months and how do you mean you've only finished it this morning?" Tynan asked suspiciously. Eragon spoke for Beleëa.

"When I spotted your impeccable swordsmanship, I thought that, when the time came that you would need it, you should have a sword made specifically for you. Of course, I didn't know you were going to need it so soon, so last night, Beleëa rushed, with great elegance, to finish the last month's work of it. And I must say, it must be as good as mine, if not better."

Beleëa argued part of that case, "I didn't entirely do it myself, I had your help Shadeslayer and Rhunön was willingly, even if she wasn't kind about it, to help me through the last of it."

"You put yourself down Beleëa, I didn't help all that much and you had to suffer through Rhunön's directions, which were rather difficult for you to follow with her seething through the whole thing about how early in the morning it had been." With this statement, Beleëa gave a grim smirk.

Eragon turned back to Tynan, "However, there is one last detail that needs to be added, and you've already pointed it out."

"The name?"

"Yes, the name. So Tynan, what's its name?"

It was hard for Tynan to think of something, for two reasons: one being that he was getting such a mighty weapon and two because he only ever had one weapon and that was Harmr, which was now shattered into two pieces. He didn't feel right to call it something that had already had personal value to him, but he had no clue as to what to call it otherwise.

_What do you think? _Tynan asked Lephisto. The dragon looked at him.

_It does not matter to me, Tynan. The weapon is for your use not mine_, was the only thing Lephisto offered.

_How insightful_, Tynan said sarcastically. He truly was at a loss, or at least he had been. As he turned the blade, the sword caught the light from the sun shining through an open window. The blade glowed with the same brilliancy as Argetdras did at sunset, the silver glow that reminded him of the stars. He knew what to call his sword.

"I name you Evarín." Tynan stated. The sword's light suddenly grew brighter, not nearly enough to blind him, but enough to make a difference in the lighting of the room. Blödhgarm let loose a small chuckle as he turned to Eragon.

"It seems, Shadeslayer, that your share some uncanny characteristic with your student." Eragon told Tynan to speak the sword's name again, Tynan did so and the sword's light automatically abated.

"What was that?" Tynan asked nervously.

"It seems, or the theory given to me at any rate is that, you found part of your swords true name. Though, I was also told that mine might do what it does when its name is spoken because I helped in the creation, although I think the former applies more here." Eragon said.

Beleëa gestured for Tynan to hand her the sword, which he did so. She added the ancient language symbol for 'star' on the sword, as well as its sheath. The sheath was the color of Lephisto's scales on his back. She handed both back to him, which he took gratefully and latched it onto his belt.

"Ebrithil, I don't know what to say?" Tynan said half dazed, half excited.

"You don't need to thank me, and you can start calling me by my name." This was a surprise to Tynan, but didn't object. For the rest of their meeting Eragon discussed the preparations they would have to make for his departure. Tynan only half listened as he was still trying to get a hold onto everything happening and because he was still finding the prospect of living the place that had been something of a home for the last twelve years.

He left a little while later to find Seiriol and Doldi, to explain what had gone on. And what he had to do.

Author's Note: There you go, Tynan must leave Argetdras for Alegaësia. What he will he face in the future, he is unsure of. I couldn't help but add in the last bit with the sword, but after all, what Rider wants to use a sword that already had an owner? I haven't forgotten about Dib, he will appear in the next chapter, but that will be the last you see of him for a while as he plays a more vital part later. But the biggest question we face right know is how as Alegaësia fared since Nasuada's death. That one will take a while to answer as I want to have a chapter or two about his journey to Ellesméra, another one or two while they are with the elves and from there on we will see.


	5. Departure

Author's Note: I have one word to offer…sorry. I know it's been several months, more than that I believe, since my last update, but I've been busy with school. However, since summer break starts in nearly two weeks for me, there shall be more written. Of course, I can't say the chapters will come faster; I have other stories to look after, not to mention sometimes I'm just too lazy to type. Anyway, going try and end this chapter with him leaving Argetdras.

His mind was all over the place well he searched Argetdras for his friends. Not that he was really trying to find them, for if he wanted to, he could have just used his mind to search for their consciences. The past few hours were the freshest memories in his mind, but his conscience also dwelled on his fortune and, though he was not entirely sure why, the white dragon, Dib. And though it filled time well he located Seiriol and Doldi, he was irritated by his own thoughts.

The preparations for his departure were the main focus of his mind. All he would pretty much need was supplies for the trip and weapons, for the lands east were not without their predators. He assumed Blödhgarm would ride on one of the dragons, supposing that Seiriol and Doldi agreed to come, and he would take a horse to switch from when the dragons needed a lighter load.

Tynan's new sword bumped against his hip as he walked. That was another thing that was on his mind. He could still find, no matter how hard he thought, no reason as to why Eragon would have an elf smith take the time to make such a weapon when he hid hundreds like it somewhere within the city. He could have just had a preexisting sword fixed up to meet his standards. Not that he would give up Evarín now that the sword was strapped to his waist. But he could not see what Eragon saw in him. He was only sixteen; the first phase of his training wouldn't be complete for at least another two years. Not to mention his inconsistent ability to use magic. He had, after all, had been able to make that fairth, but that had been really the only thing he had succeeded to do with magic. It was as if Eragon expected things of him.

That was probably due to his fortune. Now that he had had time to think about his actions in accepting Angela's offer, he could not see how he would have refused it in the first place. No matter how much he wished to go and take it back, he knew he couldn't, or for that matter, wouldn't have. If his fortune was truthfully tied in with events revolving around Alegaësia, he would have come to learn of it sooner or later. So in truth, he had just gotten over with the inevitable, or the first inevitable he would have to face.

Lephisto nudged his mind gently. The gloomy Rider glanced sideways at his life companion. The silver dragon lumbered next to Tynan, watching his Rider with mournful eyes as if he was already seeing his death.

_You think too much for your own good_, Lephisto voice rumbled through his mind.

_No, I don't think enough_, Tynan replied as he mentally sighed. It was quiet for a few seconds.

_Why? _Tynan had thought it purely for himself, but Lephisto sought a more in depth explanation on what he meant.

_What do you mean Tynan?_

_I mean, why me? Out of the other thirty Riders that have come before me, why was I given such a fortune?_

Lephisto eyed him and refrained from replying immediately. But when he did, he said: _Any other Rider would ask the same question. It doesn't matter why you got chosen for it because it is something not simply answered. What question should be asked is: what will you do about it?_

_What I have to. Whatever that is, I have no idea, but I have little other choice but to go the way I am pointed, _Tynan said wallowing in his thoughts.

_Not necessarily. Remember what Eragon said, about how things may not turn out the way they might have been if a different course had been taken_, Lephisto commented. Tynan remembered.

_And little good that does me now. I might have to wait years before anything truly happens._

_If that is the case, then you shall be far more ready to face what is to come. Then you would have a chance to at least learn how to decide on the best outcome._

_And what if the best outcome is my death? _Tynan asked cautiously. Lephisto growled deeply, but not overly loud enough to scare pedestrians.

_Then so be it. However, I shall say this now; I will not sit back and wait for you to die. I will search for a way around it, or at the very least, dying in the attempt to circumvent that fate for my Rider_, Lephisto said and nudged him mentally again.

Tynan smiled, _So… what do you think it'll be like?_

_What? _Lephisto asked unprepared for a new topic.

_Back in Alegaësia. It's been twelve years since we've been there. I never cared to learn much when I was young and when you hatched I didn't have enough time to learn about the land that surrounded me, _Tynan reminisced.

Lephisto sniffed, _Humans are slow; I doubt much has changed with them. Elves never really change, so there is nothing really fascinating about them_

_Are you saying that elves are boring? _Tynan cocked an amused eyebrow at his dragon.

_Not to be rude, it's just that they never really do much except what they fancy. That seems quite tiring to me_, Lephisto answered. Tynan chuckled.

_What about the dwarfs?_ Tynan asked.

_They, at least, keep busy and are unpredictable at times_, Lephisto told him.

_So you're saying that we should stop at Farthen Dûr well were in Alegaësia? _

_It would not be a bad idea, no. _Tynan chuckled again. He wondered if the silver dragon admired dwarves more than other races because he did, or maybe there was another reason for it. Whatever it was, Tynan really could careless; he approved of it nonetheless. Tynan, after all, favored dwarves over the other races, as traveling companion at least.

Tynan finally decided he needed to locate Seiriol and Doldi. Stretching out his conscience, Tynan probed the immediate area. His mind stumbled over a few dwarves in a nearby home being served by one of the dwarves wives. His mind stretched farther, enveloping as much area as he could. Every Rider had been warned of doing such a careless act. Eragon had told them it basically an invitation for someone to invade your mind. However, Tynan thought it wouldn't matter; there was no one in Argetdras who would harm a Rider. That didn't stop someone from digging a mental nail into his skull.

Finding himself under mental attack, Tynan fought back as he might in a sparring fight. His opponent was well versed in mental conflicts. As he pushed away with an overwhelming force, he was greeted with an equal time of force. War waged for minutes before Lephisto deducted what was happening and joined in. Tynan thought for sure they would fend off the attacker, but again, they fought back with a force equal to both the conscience of the dragon and Rider. It wasn't until they pair had been mentally locked for nearly a quarter of an hour before Tynan recognized the owner of the conscience. He drew back and allowed Seiriol into his mind.

_Trying to put me in an early grave?_ Tynan asked with irritation.

_You were the one who foolishly opened your mind for all the honest world to see_, she snapped back.

_I was trying to look for you and Doldi_, Tynan answered her.

_We're waiting outside your quarters. _Then she withdrew from his mind, leaving Tynan and Lephisto standing in the middle of the street.

_Are you going to tell them?_ Lephisto implored.

_Of course_, was Tynan's only answer as he began to walk towards the Rider's quarters.

And they were right where Seiriol had told him they were. The most evident aspects of the scene before Tynan were the dragons, mostly the brown one, which was a few feet longer than either Cabot, who was sitting next to the brown one, and Lephisto. Her name was Kasmira and she was the dragon of Doldi. The dwarf in question sat on her foreleg, fidgeting with his hammer. Seiriol stood next to her dragon. They had not noticed the dark rider or the silver dragon's approach. Tynan wondered how exactly he was going to tell them what he needed to. Seiriol looked up and Tynan, who had stopped in his tracks moments before, continued walking.

"What was all that this morning about?" Doldi spit out before Tynan stopped in front of them. Tynan inspected his friends a few moments before he said anything.

"Come inside and I'll make you some tea. There is a lot we need to talk about," Tynan told them as he walked to the door of his quarters. Seiriol and Doldi followed close behind him. They sat down at the table in the middle of the room that was entered upon entering. Tynan moved to get a pot and the ingredients for the tea. Soon he had three cups full of elvish tea set on the table in front of himself and his two companions.

Tynan sat down across from the dwarf and elf, he picked up the cup and took a sip of the tea, it tasted of hazelnuts. Neither tried to speak up, so Tynan safely assumed they were waiting for him to tell them what had happened.

"Well, what should I say?" Tynan breathed looking at both of his friends from under his brows.

"Tell us what happened," Seiriol said calmly watching him.

"Let's just say I won't be trying to spar with Eragon again," he said with a smirk. Seiriol glared at him with hard eyes. He sighed.

"I'm sure what happened this morning came as a surprise to you, it did for me at any rate. I guess to say that Eragon was testing me would be to put it simply," Tynan chose his words carefully; he didn't want to just lay it before them as though it wasn't that big of a deal. "After our very dramatic sparring session, as you saw, Eragon took me to Skáliabr Braburthr. He wanted to talk about my fortune." Both elf and dwarf perked up at the word "fortune."

"What are you talking about Tynan?" Doldi asked as he leaned closer.

"The other night I had a… visitor," Tynan couldn't say that he had been ready to tell them about his encounter with the witch Angela. However, as it had to do with his meeting with Eragon, he knew he couldn't avoid telling them about it. Though, that didn't mean he had to tell them what was in it.

"Who?" Seiriol implored. Tynan glanced at her for a moment. He could see the curiosity in her eyes. It was strange to see that In an elf, usually they respected the privacy of others.

"Remember that woman we saw after coming back from our encounter with the white dragon?" Tynan asked.

"Yes," Seiriol answered, she watched him closely. Tynan had to admit to himself that it was starting to unnerve him. Especially sense he had a feeling that he guessed that Seiriol knew where he was going with this.

"She's the witch, Angela, the one who cast Eragon's fortune over seventy-five years ago." _Or perhaps she didn't know where I was going with this_, he thought as he watched a dumbfounded expression take form on her face; Doldi's own expression mirrored it. It might have lightened his heart any other day, but he hadn't had a very well informed day by this point.

His previous thought was, again, wrong when Seiriol said: "She cast your fortune, didn't she?"

"Yes," Tynan gave as his only answer. It fell quiet again, this time it brought uncomfortable emotions in the air. Tynan's mind had fallen back into his previous thoughts about what Angela had said about his fortune. Doldi and Seiriol were both watching him; neither of them gave any hint as to what they were thinking, though he bet he wouldn't like their thoughts. Lephisto sent him a reassuring nudge through their mental link. It was Doldi who spoke next.

"What—" However, Tynan knew what he was going to ask and stopped him before he could.

"As much as I know how curious you are, I'm not quite keen on sharing my fortune." That stopped Doldi from speaking the last few words of his question.

"So that was all, he just wanted to talk about your fortune?" Seiriol asked, looking dejected.

"Not exactly," Tynan said lightly. He reached for the hilt of his new sword and pulled, he laid the blade on the table for them to see. Both of them leaned forward to get a better look. He could see that both pairs of eyes had opened in surprise.

"What's this?" Seiriol asked.

"My new sword," Tynan stated simply. Seiriol looked up from expecting up.

"For what?"

"Lephisto and I are leaving Argetdras."

Both Seiriol and Doldi's eyes were fixed on him in a flash.

"What?" the dwarf questioned.

"It seems to Eragon that my presence is no longer needed here, that my fate is tied to Alegaësia," Tynan muttered as he looked at his cup, he couldn't meet their eyes. He took another drink of his tea.

"So you're leaving?" Seiriol asked. He couldn't see her face, but Tynan could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"Within a few days. Eragon must make some last minute arrangements and then I, Lephisto, and Blödhgarm will leave for Du Weldenvarden."

"That will take you weeks!" Seiriol exclaimed.

"A little longer depending on any obstacles that we meet," Tynan told his friends as his eyes glanced at both of them. Now he could see the disbelief in Seiriol eyes, but Doldi only looked concerned.

"Do you know what it's like over there?" Tynan asked his dwarf friend.

"I had the chance to go, but I never did. And I can't even remember what it was like when I lived in Farthen Dûr," Doldi answered, shaking his head. Tynan turned to Seiriol.

"What about you?" Seiriol only shook her head in answer, telling him she remembered no more than he had. All of them had been away too long to remember what life was like in the distant land that they had once lived in. After all, he had only been four when he had left. "Then why not come with me?"

"You mean to Alegaësia?" Doldi sounded surprised. Of course, it wasn't every day that a rider left for Alegaësia, so he likely was surprised.

"No, I mean to Skáliabr Braburthr," Tynan said with heavy sarcasm. "Of course I mean Alegaësia!"

Both of them were silent. Tynan was not sure if their brains were still trying to process what he had said, or if they were just taken by surprise to answer right away. But then again, what if they did not want to come? Doldi could have left Argetdras decades before, but he never did. And Seiriol? She had friends here, other elves who she had grown up with for years. Everything but Argetdras had become a horrifying mystery to them.

"Barzul jok!" Doldi barked. "At the very least I'll be able to visit Farthen Dûr for a time! Aye, I'll go with you." Tynan grinned with excitement. He didn't have to wait long before the elf gave her answer.

"I've often dreamed of returning to Du Weldenvarden for a visit. Cabot would be interested." The encouragement had been enough to get an actual smile out of Tynan. He and Lephisto would be leaving for Alegaësia in a matter of days and he would have friends to accompany him. _To your death and possibly theirs, _a thin and weedy sliver of doubt voiced itself within Tynan's mind. He scolded his own conscience. The likeness of him being killed upon entering Alegaësia was slimmer than him being Eragon's son. Meaning that there wasn't a chance, but destiny would follow him into Alegaësia and he would surely die there someday. However, he was sure that it was neither Doldi's or Seiriol's resting place, not for a long while.

Shortly after informing them of minor details that they would needed to know, they left Tynan to his own devices. With Seiriol and Doldi gone he allowed himself a few moments of relaxation, it would probably be the only time before he left. Afterwards, relaxation would only be met in succeeding in the investigation of the disappearances.

He did eventually find a moment to pull himself from the chair to start sorting through items he would take along and items he would leave in Argetdras. Essentials were top priority. Bow, sword, clothing, boots… It would all have to be carried by either Lephisto or the horse that would accompany them. There would only be a small margin for sentimental items, and food would have to be placed somewhere as well. It would take some time, but Tynan would sort it out before he departed.

The days flew by quicker than they had ever done for Tynan. One moment he had been telling his friends he was going to leave Argetdras, the next he, wearing his regular dark clothing, stood with Lephisto at the edge of the city waiting for Eragon to come and see him off. Both Doldi, Seiriol, and their dragons stood a bit farther behind him, waiting patiently as well. One could see that they had both received swords of past Dragon Riders.

"Ebrithil said that the sword belonged to his own master." Seiriol had told Tynan as she showed him a golden sword. Tynan had strapped Evarín to his belt before coming, attempting to look more courageous than he felt before he was to leave. Doldi hadn't been inclined to share about the brown hued sword he now wielded and Tynan left it, he wasn't really interested. His mind was in far more future prospects. He wanted to go and get the unfathomable journey over with. The sun had made it a quarter of the way into the sky when Angela came to see them.

She wore a plain looking dress, but cared basket which had a cloth covering the contents within. A dark figure followed close behind her, eyeing Tynan with amethyst eyes. She stopped within arms reaching distance of Tynan, which unsettled him due to her fortune casting of a few nights before.

"So you're leaving?" she said after a small pause. It was more of a statement rather than a question, but the Dragon rider decided to answer honestly.

"Aye."

"Despite all that I told you?"

"I have little choice."

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong Tynan, Son of Madoc," a glimmer of knowing shown in her eyes. "We all have a choice; it just depends on how we react to it which sways our choices. Remember this: If you think of a situation before you handle it, doors of infinite possibilities are opened."

"Are you saying that I might still be able to…?" He didn't finish the question, not with Doldi or Seiriol nearby. And despite the fact he had had his fortune cast, a small spark of hope enflamed in his chest. Only to be crushed seconds later.

"No, there are some things that even I know will never change," she gave Tynan a weak smile. "Anyway, I have a going away present for you."

"You didn't really need to," Tynan told her quickly. It wasn't as though he didn't appreciate the gesture, but there was the matter of the things he had already chosen to bring with him and he didn't want to add another item to the list. "We hardly know each other."

"Please, I know more about you than you know yourself," Angelia said with amusement. The statement only caused Tynan to frown at her. "Anyway, it might come in handy later." This perked his interest just slightly.

"What is it?" The witch spoke not a word as she pulled something out of her sleeve. Silently she gestured for the Rider to hold out his hand, which Tynan did, and she dropped something lightweight into his palm. It was the amulet that Angelia had been working on the night he had appeared at her tent. He looked at her skeptically, expecting some kind of explanation.

"I really haven't a clue what you could use it for, but I know it will come in handy," she simply answered and moved past him to talk with the other two Riders. Tynan looked at Lephisto.

_What do you think it might be for?_

_Your guess is as good as mine. She is a rather cryptic person, isn't she?_

_I hate riddles, _Tynan gave as an answer, causing the silver dragon to huff in amusement. It was then that Tynan realized that Solembum sat in front of them, waiting to be noticed.

_I don't suppose you have anything to help us with our future?_ Tynan mentally asked the werecat, which blinked lazily.

_Perhaps, one day, I shall have a few words of advice to give such as I did for your master, but as of now, anything I know presently shall stay in my head_

_I should have known, just as infuriating, _Tynan shook his head. _Was there anything you wanted to say, or were you just sitting there for no reason but to rest?_

_I just wanted to say that I hope luck follows you because you have a long road in head of you._

_So you _do_ know something about my future, _Tynan asked quickly dropping to his knees.

_I'm a werecat, we often know more than others._

_And you still stand by what you said before?_

_My lips are sealed until I feel the need to release anything of importance._

_Well, then I guess all I have to do now is say goodbye._

_We shall meet again in the distant future, _Solembum stated. Then he looked at Lephisto, _Look after him, he shall cause more trouble for himself than solve it for other people._

_No need to worry about that, my eyes shall always be glued to him, _Lephisto said reverently. The werecat left them, they were alone once more. Though, that only lasted seconds as people began to gather and say their own goodbyes. To be honest, Tynan had more friends among the people of Argetdras rather than Dragon Riders.

The reason only reason for it that Tynan could come up with was the fact that he found the daily lives of ordinary people far more interesting. Not to say he didn't mind being a Rider, but after twelve years of constant training, the lessons seemed lax to him. The civilians of Argetdras at least changed from day to day. New children, new products to be sold, visitors from Argetdras filling in news; it all interested him more than to continue the same lesson over and over and over again.

"I brought something for you?" Vonvar said as he approached the Rider. He held out a small parcel.

"I'll have run out of room to cram things before I've left," Tynan said, a smile cracking wide upon his face. He took the package from the dwarf and unwrapped it. The cloth that had swathed the object had been quite bulky, originally hiding the items true size. But now that it was uncovered. Tynan found himself looking upon a jewel encrusted knife about as long as his forearm. "Vonvar, this is—"

"The dagger of my grandfather He fought in the Battle of the Burning Plains where King Hrothgar fell. He was their when Hrothgar was struck down by the blade of Murtagh Morzanson," Vonvar explained proudly.

"Are you sure you want me to have this? It must have some sentimental value to you?" Tynan couldn't quite explain why he wanted Vonvar to take the dagger back. Perhaps the memory of his fortune, his death, had swayed him in that direction. They dagger would be lost and forgotten if he died. He would not want to rob someone of a family heirloom.

"Aye. Of course I want you to have it," Vonvar lowered the tone of his voice. "Not to sound pessimistic, but I feel a storm brewing. But perhaps I'm reading too much into my own emotions. Anyway, come here! Give me a hug before you go." Tynan obliged and embraced the dwarf. Inside his mind he couldn't help but think that Vonvar had some supernatural sense to have been able to guess something was happening out of their line of vision. Next, and the most unexpected, the white dragon Dib, landed in front of Rider and Dragon.

_You are leaving? _The question seemed fair enough, the dragon probably hadn't been informed of any of the events happening.

_Aye, a situation has arisen in Alegaësia. Eragon has selected me to go and investigate, _Tynan half-lied. The ancient dragon saw through holes in the alibi immediately.

_Why you? There are other Dragon Riders far more suitable for the job, I am sure of that_, the dragon asked. Tynan didn't know how to answer right away. He sent several emotions, including worry and anxiety, to Lephisto, who only sent back amusement in answer. _What is the truth, young one?_

_I don't feel entirely inclined to share, _Tynan answered dismissively. Either Dib took his hint or he just passed it off because he hadn't been truly interested because the dragon decided not to broach the topic any further.

_Well, at any rate, I wish you a fair journey. I'm sure you've heard it throughout the morning_, Dib mused. _I might as well offer advice that has been stored in this brain of mine for so long._

_And what would that advice b? _Lephisto actually sounded curious.

_Everyone has a talent of some sort. You might find if you're ever in a situation and need out, that talent might save you._

_Thanks, _Tynan offered_, though I can't say it wasn't similar to other pieces of advice I've heard before._

_Aye, perhaps my ancient mind does not contain as much advice as I'd like to give._

_I suppose this is farewell…for now._ Tynan found that his mind wouldn't allow himself to end the sentence without those last two words. He had to admit, he felt, before he had added the ending of his statement, that he had opened up far more than he had wanted to. Hopefully the dragon had missed the hesitated pause.

But why did it bother him so much? The dragon seemed trust worthy enough and it's not like it would matter much to Dib either. But, perhaps, it was his own defiance in his fate. He hated knowing that destiny had already chosen a path for him to take, one so fixated on an early death. He felt as though he could rid himself of that if he believed that it wouldn't happen, if he refused its existence. He knew that belief would only hold on for so long, especially if future events only pointed him in the direction of his prophesized death.

_Yes, I suppose it is_, Dib said and lumbered away. Tynan watched him go with his thoughts more stirred than ever. Then, the moment came, the one he had been waiting for all morning.

Eragon approached the crowd that had assembled to watch the group start the journey. Blödhgarm followed close behind him, leading an elegant horse forward. It surprised Tynan that it didn't shy away from the dragons as it approached. But the thought only lasted a few moments before he turned to Eragon, who silently stood waiting with a large wooden, chest in his hands to speak with Tynan. As though he felt the young Rider's eyes on him, Eragon turned his face down, which had been starring at the clear, blue sky, and looks at the dark haired boy. There was silence between them; neither knew exactly how to start. However, Eragon chose to speak first.

"There are a few things I want you to take with you," Eragon said quietly, shifting the heavy chest in his grip. "For…emergencies, if they should arise."

"I don't really know how much more Lephisto can lift with all the stuff I've already packed," Tynan told his master. "I don't suspect Lephisto will feel comfortable with carrying too much weight."

"It shouldn't weigh too much; I cast a spell on the chest so it would be lighter." Eragon held out the chest for Tynan to take. The young Rider started to examine as soon as Eragon's handed it over.

"What's in it?" he asked curiously. Eragon shook his head.

"As I said, it's only for emergencies. And if one should try to open the chest physically, or mentally for that matter, there shall be consequences."

"But if I'm to use it in emergencies, how am I to open it?" Tynan asked, eye his master with suspicion.

"It will open when it is needed," Eragon told Tynan as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thank you Ebrithil," Tynan said quickly and bowed slightly.

"I told you may use my name," Eragon told him with a slight smile of amusement.

"I don't think that will happen any time soon," Tynan answered. "Is there anything else you have to give me?

"Just one last thing," Eragon said, seemingly to become agitated. "I want to know that my students are safe when they are not under my jurisdiction. So I want you to take this." Eragon held something out in his hand. Again Tynan reached forward and something small and circular dropped into his hand. Opening his clutched fingers, Tynan looked down upon a sapphire encrusted ring. Carved in its surface was the yawë.

"This is…" Tynan breathed, glaring wide-eyed at the small band named Aren.

"You'll need every bit of energy I've put into it over the last 75 years," Eragon stated. Tynan couldn't imagine how much it held, he cautiously probed it with his mind, only to be mentally blinded by the magic within. However much Eragon had stored, it must have been a lot.

"But it's pointless; I can hardly make a stone lift six inches off the ground," Tynan said, blushing at admitting I in front of people, whether they heard him or not.

"Like I've said, magic comes to everyone at a different rate," Eragon replies. Tynan just shrugs his shoulders. "Keep it safe though, I would like it back if possible."

"It will be kept," the young Rider assures his master as he slides the ring deep into a pack. Then he turned back to Eragon. "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal."

"Un ono, Tynan Shur'tugal." Eragon stepped forward as Tynan mounted Lephisto. Doldi and Seiriol copied his movement, and Blödhgarm mounted his steed. Laying a hand onto Lephisto's forearm, Eragon looked up at his student.

"Listen, Tynan." Black eyes flickered downward. "You will ace multiple things, but you are not alone. Seiriol and Doldi are going with you because you are important to them. Let them know more than what you've old them. If you can't do that, at least talk with Blödhgarm, he'll listen to whatever is bothering your thoughts. You must not let what you know get in the way of your thinking, or you'll get yourself killed faster than what has been prophesized."

"Thank you Ebrithial." Eragon stepped back and Lephisto sprang into the air, closely followed by Cabot and Kasmira. Blödhgarm started riding westward.

Tynan turned his head and watched the land beneath him grow smaller. Soon, the assembly of well-wishers became amass of ants. His black eyes roamed over the buildings of Argetdras, taking in every last nook and cranny. He didn't know I he would ever get to see it again. As I became nothing more than a few square-ish lumps on the horizon, Tynan wished he had been able to see the city glow like the stars once more.

Authro's Note: So what do you think? In my opinion, I didn't write the last half of this chapter as well as I could have, mostly because I had the first half typed for months and I just picked it up again basically in the last few days; so not my best work. However, now Tynan has left Argetdras! What shall happen to him when he travels west through the eastern wilderness to reach Alegaësia? I have one thing already in mind, but I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to learn what that is.


End file.
